BTW, I Love You
by winded.heart
Summary: We've been best friends since 9th grade-the first time I met him. I could tell him all my problems. All except for the one where I fell in love with him.  Sas.Sak   Rewrite of PS I Love You
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Its been a while since I've written anything and I decided to rewrite this story since I've grown as a writer. Let's see how much everyone likes this version better. There will be a lot added to the plot so it's a lot longer and I think I'll develop the characters better. Hope you like it! I had to change the Title a little bit to be able to post this, in case any new readers wanted to read the old version.**

* * *

><p>:+:Summary:+:<p>

_We've been best friends since 9th grade-the first time I met him. I could tell him all my problems. All except for the one where I fell in love with him. Sasu/Saku_

* * *

><p><em>Italics: thinking<em>

CHAPTER 1

"Aaahhhhh." I could feel their glares as I yawned. I laughed silently to myself, flashing them a sarcastic smile. Those girls were too stuck up for their own good. I looked around the classroom as I ran my fingers through my hair. My teacher, Mr. Iruka, was teaching us about chemicals. That's right folks, you probably guessed it: chemistry. _Like I honestly need this in my life._ I didn't realize what I was absently scribbling on my notebook. Quickly rubbing it out with my eraser, I felt my cheeks tinge pink. _Sasuke Uchiha._ He's that one guy that you see, the one you think won't notice you, yet, by some twist of fate he becomes your best friend. I closed my eyes, trying to calm the sudden rush of emotion. He wasn't really different than he was when I first met him which was 2 years ago, when we first started high school here at Konoha High. I could feel myself smiling as I remembered how we met.

_It was my first day of high school. I couldn't help but be nervous. I just moved here not too long ago and I didn't know anyone yet. I noticed how many of the girls around here had unusual hair color so I didn't feel as if I stuck out with my vivid pink hair. Not only that, but there were so many cute guys here! I continued to walk down the halls, running into the bathroom to check on my appearance. They matter you know. I thought I looked decent enough with my skinny jeans, red v-neck and matching sandals. I took a deep breath and walked to my first class of the day: homeroom. There were a bunch of kids gathered around a tall tan skinned guy with long black hair. He had dark eyes and over all he was very attractive. He whispered something and suddenly they were all staring me down. I gulped and stood in the doorway like an idiot._

_"Hey there, pinky." The tall one said in a deep voice. _

_"Hi." I say in a loud gentle voice. He smirked, taking a step towards me._

_"Im Kotetsu Hagane." He held his arms open and I stared dumbfounded at him. What did he want me to do? _

_"Sakura Haruno." I said, mimicking him. He chuckled before stepping all the way to me and hugging me to his chest. I blushed deeper and hugged him back. They hug strangers here?_

_"So, are you a frosh here too?" What in the world was a frosh? I made a face at him and he laughed._

_"You don't know what a frosh is?" A guy with long brown hair said. His tone was insulting. I stared at the ground, my face tomato red. _

_"Cool it, Neji. You new here?" I nodded, still not meeting their eyes._

_"Hn..Neji Hyuuga. And a frosh is a freshman" He said in a stern voice. I found the courage to look at him, to acknowledge that he was talking to me. His eyes were a beautiful grey._

_"Please excuse my brother. He can be kind of...distant. Im Hinata Hyuuga." A blue haired girl said. She was adorable, sporting the same eyes as him. We would become best friends._

_"Kind of? Don't you mean all the time?" Another boy said, chuckling. He had white hair._

_"Shut up Kimimaro." He chuckled again, making Neji all the more mad._

_"So, I'm hoping that besides these weirdos, you'll like it here." Kotetsu said, grazing his fingers on my hand. Our teacher suddenly burst through the doors, an orange book in hand. _

_"Sorry I'm late class, I had to...Kotetsu...what are you doing here? And why are you harassing a freshman?" Kotetsu chuckled before walking out of class. So he isn't a freshman, I thought with disappointment. I sat down, ready for the day._

_It was great a great day all in all. I made new friends and fit in just fine. Until I got to my 4th period class: biology. First of all I was late because I got lost. Second the teacher, Mr. Iruka, who taught all science classes, scolded me. I started walking towards the desks, beyond embarrassed. I spotted Hinata and smiled. Third as I started towards her my eyes travelled and landed on dark ones. I paused for a millisecond before walking again. He had silky black hair, clear skin, and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. My seat was of course right next to his. _

My smile only widened. We became friends soon after that.

_Biology quickly became my favorite class. It was the class I had with that boy whose name was Sasuke Uchiha._

_"For today's class we have a partnered lab experiment. I've already chosen the pairs for today so when I call your name, go to your lab station." The class groaned but shut up quickly when he threatened detention. My heart nearly skipped a beat when he called my name._

_"Ok, Sakura...you will be partnered with, Sasuke." I nodded, looking anywhere but at him. After he finished the list, he ordered us to start. I got up and stretched, watching Sasuke walk over to me._

_"Hey." I said coolly._

_"Hey." He said quietly back. I quickly checked him out, noticing his Suna band tee._

_"You like Suna?" I asked. _

_"Yea, they're my favorite band."_

_"Mine too! I went to their concert once last month. It was pretty good even though I got pushed to the ground because of the mosh pit." He laughed, and good lord was his smile breath taking. We talked that whole time of music and such. We were friends from that day on._

"Sakura! SAKURA!" Mr. Iruka said. I jolted up. "Now, would you like to tell us what that exact value of mole equals?" I sighed, my eyes opening.

"6.02 times 10 to the 23rd." I answered. He grunted and continued his lesson. The bell rung 15 minutes later and I jumped up, eager to get to my next class. It was Applied Nutrition. We got to make food almost every class. I sat in my seat, my heart beating anxiously until _he_ came in and sat down behind me.

"Hey." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Hey Sasuke." I forgot to mention he was in my class as well. No big deal though.

"So you missed out yesterday." I stared into his eyes, nodding.

"Who'd you go see?" I asked him, watching him scoot up closer. He went to concerts almost every week.

"Suna of course, you should have seen them." He continued but I zoned out. Just the sound of his voice was appealing to me. _But why…it shouldn't be like this._ I turned away, suddenly needing space.

"You ok?" He asked. Without looking at him, I laughed dryly.

"Of course I am. Why?"

"I don't know… there seems to be something up with you. You've been acting kind of weirdly." I shrugged, thanking the lord that our teacher walked in. Five minutes later I felt something hit my head. _Already being a pain in the ass._ He started laughing when I turned to glare at him. He handed me a badly folded piece of paper. I opened it up, grabbing my pencil at the same time.

'What's up? Really?' He wrote. I smiled at the note. _How cute_.

'Nothing. Really.' I scribbled, folding the paper and throwing it behind me.

'Liar.' He wrote. I glanced back at him, glaring. He smirked.

'I'm fine. I was just thinking.' I placed the paper gently on his desk, knowing what was coming next.

'About what?' He wrote.

'Life.' Wasn't exactly it but hey, good enough.

'You gotta explain that to me. You can't just say life.' I sighed. I didn't even know what was going on so how was I suppose to explain this to him?

'I was...thinking about how cheese can be yellow and white.' I said, holding in a laugh. I heard him chuckle when he read it.

'Cheese? lol liar. That's hardly got anything to do with life.'

'It does too! Food is a very important part of every person's life.'

'Yes, but it wasn't what you were thinking about.' I stared at the paper. Sasuke knew me very well, better than anyone. He could always see through my pretenses. I sat there, deciding to go with a different truth.

'My parents.' That's all I had to say for him to understand.

'I'm telling you, you should really just come live with me.' My face felt hot. I wouldn't object to it maybe a year ago, but it just made my skin crawl at just the though.

'I...I can't do that. I can't burden you.'

'You're not a burden Sakura. I want you there and so does my family. It's not even safe for you at home anymore.' He shoved the paper at me. I turned around to see him frowning. He did not like my family. But I couldn't blame him. There was a lot wrong with it.

"You really want me to? You really don't mind?" I whispered.

"No, I don't mind." He said in an equally quiet voice. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thank you. You're one of the best people I know."

"No I'm not." He grunted, slouching in his seat. I laughed.

"You don't see yourself clearly at all, you know."

"So I've been told." He crooned behind me. And I laughed again. I'm always laughing when I'm with him. When I thought about it, there wasn't a day that went by without me laughing or smiling because of him. The class went by quickly after that as we continued to write notes to each other. When the bell rung I walked out with him like I did every day. We stopped at the doors that led to the bus lot. He unfortunately rode a bus while I walked.

"Ok. Well, you know how it goes. I have to go. Text me, ok?" I said, all the people rushing past us. He paused and took a few steps towards me. I could feel his body heat radiating onto me and it gave me goosebumps.

"Ok." He said, opening his arms for a hug. My smile widened and I gladly stepped into his arms. We always hugged the same everyday; my arms around his neck, his around my waist. I never hugged anyone else this way because it was our thing. All too soon the hug ended. But it was another day, another moment for me to always remember that involved him. I headed home, for another night, although, what happened tonight, I didn't anticipate.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Of course, its not the most exciting first chapter, but it will get better. :] <strong>_**REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! The events are a little different from chapter 2 in the original. The story line is much more cohesive. R&R.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 2<span>

I walked down the quiet streets of Konohagakure, towards the place that I called my 'home'. It wasn't a bad city on the outside. But beneath the surface was a lot of things outsiders never got to see. My house was about 10 minutes away from the school, so it didn't take long for it to come into view. I walked in, my parents sitting at the dining room table with my step father. My mother looked like me, only more mature. She had crows feet and slight laugh lines, but she was beautiful. I on the other hand had a long way to go before I looked like her, if I ever get there. She eyed me like she always did yet there was something different in her gaze today. My father looked at me in the same manner. He may be my step dad but I had to call him dad or father. He didn't like when I called him by his name. I slipped off my flip flops and carried them in my room wordlessly. I heard them begin to whisper, but I ignored it. Something was going on but I didn't want to think about it. I had enough going on as it was.

At 8 o'clock, it all began. I turned on my old lab top, my new one wasn't set up all the way yet. It was recently my 17th birthday and my parents decided to give me what I asked for…for once. As I waited for the damn thing to load, my phone vibrated. My heart beat increased slightly. I was hoping that it'd be from him.

**Sasuke Uchiha: Hey.  
>Received: 8:00 PM<strong>

**Me: Hey. Whats up?  
>Sent: 8:01 PM<strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha :Nothing. Just got out  
>of the shower. I was skateboarding<br>with narutard. lol  
>Received: 8:01 PM <strong>

I laughed at this. Naruto was one of our good friends. He suffers from ADHA which makes him one hyperactive kid. But he was one of the funnest people to be around. I wish I could skate like him, heck I wish I could skate period. He had the most amazing blue eyes. And suddenly, they were replaced with some oh so familiar obsidian ones.

"This is not like me at all." I grumbled to myself.

**Me: lol. I didn't know you guys were  
>going to go skate. You should have told me.<br>I would have came to watch. Maybe make  
>that video you guys have been talking about lately.<br>Sent: 8:02 PM**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Yea. I would have but I wanted to  
>set up tonight before you had a chance to change<br>your mind.  
>Received: 8:04 PM<strong>

**Me: What's tonight?  
>Sent: 8:04 PM<strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha: Have you forgotten that quick?  
>You're movin in with me tonight Saks…<br>I wasn't kidding earlier.  
>Received: 8:05 PM<strong>

He was serious about that? I stared at my phone screen, my heart pulsing unsteadily. I couldn't even think. He…wanted me there…tonight…but….what?

**Sasuke Uchiha: …Is that okay?  
>Received: 8:10 PM<strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha: Sakura?  
>Received: 8:12 PM<strong>

**Me: Yeah sorry I'm here. I didn't think  
>you were serious…or at least not<br>today…You're parents really agreed?  
>Sent: 8:13 PM<strong>

How could I just move in with him? I just… I wanted to. Yet…

**Sasuke Uchiha: Duh or else I wouldn't  
>have set up your room. That shit took<br>forever. Plus I'm not letting your ass  
>stay there. Not after what happened<br>last week.  
>Received: 8:14 PM<strong>

**Me: It's not your job to take care of me,  
>Sasuke. I'm fine. Honestly. And…I<br>wouldn't even know how to tell my  
>parents.<br>Sent: 8:15 PM**

**Sasuke Uchiha: So what if your parents  
>don't like it. Screw them. They always<br>put you down and stuff. Just leave and  
>live with me. I'm coming to get you<br>anyways so…  
>Received: 8:16 PM<strong>

**Me: My parents would go ballistic if they found  
>out. And your parents would mind after a while.<br>I'm kind of crazy, you know that. ;]  
>Sent: 8:19 PM<strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha: My parents love you. Just like  
>I do kid. So shut up and pack.<br>Received: 8:21 PM**

**Me: Just let me think okay…I don't think tonight  
>is the night for me to just up and leave.<br>Sent: 8:22 PM**

I took a deep breath. Lately all my heart did was beat frantically when I was around him. And I don't know if I could deal with that on a daily basis. And…living with Sasuke would change so much between us…maybe. And my parents? I could already imagine how that would end up…I spoke too soon though.

"NO! MAYBE IF YOU WERENT SO SELFISH WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS FUCKING PROBLEM!" My mother screamed. I jumped hearing a loud smash in the kitchen. I sprinted towards them, hoping he didn't hurt her again.

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU GOD DAMN BITCH! MAYBE SAKURA WOULD HAVE A REAL FATHER IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A WHORE! MAYBE SHE'D GROW UP BETTER AND NOT BE A BASTARD LIKE YOU IF YOU WEREN'T SO FUCKING STUPID! BUT NO! YOU BOTH ARE IRESPONSIBLE PIECES OF SHIT THAT ARE WORTH LESS THAN FUCKING DIRT!" I felt like I couldn't breathe. He always did this and you think I'd get use to it. But it still stung just as bad as it always did.? I stared at nothing until my parent's yelling faces came into view. My "father" was holding a chair above his head. He spotted me, pausing when he noticed that I heard him. "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screamed, chucking the chair at me. I fell into the wall behind me. A picture of us fell, cracking in half. He grabbed a glass vase and threw it at me. It hit my head, breaking into tiny pieces. Black spots clouded my vision as I struggled to stand up.

"SAKURA!" My mother yelled, angry. "JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed. I staggered, running into my room and getting out my spare backpacks. I filled then with clothes and undergarments, knowing that I had to leave. Sasuke was right. I had no choice. I couldn't take this anymore. As I gently crammed my new lap top into my clothes, I took out my phone and held down '3'. He picked up on the first ring.

"Come get me please." He heard everything in my tone. I knew he would know.

"I'm on my way." His tone was neutral. I sighed, knowing that he was pissed and it would take everything in me to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Grabbing my three back packs, I opened my window and climbed out. Sasuke lived about 15 minutes away from me but I knew if I didn't leave now, things would get worse than they already were.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" I heard behind me. I sprinted as if my life depended on it…because sadly, it did. It didn't take long for my legs to start burning but I couldn't stop. Even though the tears were blinding me and even though I felt bad for leaving my mom, he would beat me until I was black and blue and I wasn't sure if he'd even stop this time. I took different turns to make sure he couldn't follow me. But it wasn't enough. Head lights illuminated me and I screamed as I heard the car get closer.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I tried to run faster but I couldn't. My things were too heavy. If I ditch them…

"SAKURA ITS ME! COME ON!" Immediately saftely washed over me. I slowed down, panting as I ran to the other side. _I'm safe..Sasuke is here. I'm safe._ We drove in silence for the next five minutes. When we reached his house I was still trembling, tears falling steadily down my cheeks.

"Sakura?" His voice was controlled yet sad. I looked up at him and watched as he grimaced at me. I could only imagine what my face looked like. He pulled me into him swiftly.

"I won't let him touch you ever again. I'll kill him. I swear it. You're safe now Sakura. You're safe with me." He wouldn't let go and I was glad. I hugged him back fiercely, as if I'd never let go. My tears soon dried up and he ushered me into his house. When we got into his room, he took my things. I stood there stiffly, tonight's events replaying in my mind. When he shut the door I broke out of my thoughts. He grabbed my hand, walking us to his bed. I sat down on his lap as he cradled my head on his shoulder.

"Tell me what happened." His voice was soft but demanding.

"He's started yelling at my mom. He called…me…a piece of shit and said I was worthless. Then he threw a chair and vase at me." I felt his hands ball into fists on my back, his breathing becoming heavy.

"You are a beautiful person Sakura. And you are worth the world. I hate him. You are worth so much and you mean so much to me and all of our friends." I smiled into his shoulder.

"Thank you. For everything." He held me in his arms for a few more minutes until I became acutely aware of our position. I suddenly had the urge to run and it wasn't because of fear. I got up to stretch and laughed, feeling completely ridiculous. After everything that's happened this is what I'm thinking about? This was the damndest thing.

"You…ok?" He asked, sitting back on his bed. He gave me a weird look, which made me laugh even harder.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine now. Don't worry so much." I said, smiling at him. I knew that I'd be okay from this day forward. I may not be now but I would be and that's all that mattered.

"You know that I will anyways. You can't be…happy after that." Honestly, I didn't care anymore. I just pushed it into the deepest corner of my mind.

"I am seriously fine. Besides, that's not even true. There is always something to be happy about." I said, collapsing on the floor. When I glanced at him his expression was severe.

"Jesus Sasuke, really, I'm fine. You know me; I can't stay down for long." He got up and stood directly over me. My heart started racing in my chest. He was extremely close to my face. I looked away, trying to keep myself calm.

"Don't lie to me." He said, gently pulling my face back to look at him.

"You know I don't." He straightened himself, scratching his stomach and yawning. It was close to 10 by now.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." I got up and followed him, making a right as soon as I hit the hallway. My room was adjacent to his. In the corner were my things. _When did he put those in here?_

"Thanks." I said. This was suddenly very awkward. He turned around, looking a little embarrassed.

"No problem. I guess I'll see you in the morning." But he continued to stand there, looking at everything but me. I chuckled, pulling out my pajamas. I choose short black silk shorts and a skull cami. He was still there when I turned around, staring at me.

"Did you want to watch me change or…?" He made a disgusted face and walked out. I laughed, but surprisingly, and a little too painfully, it hurt to see him do that. Was there something wrong with the way I look? "UGH!" I grunted, changing. _I must be about to start my period..._Aha! That explains so much! My hormones are just off! I smiled and did a fist pump, feeling completely childish. There was nothing really wrong with how I was feeling. It was natural for me to feel confused when its my time of month. I started to unpack my things, realizing that today was our last day. We had a week and a half off for spring break. Lost in my thoughts, it took me a second to realize my phone vibrated.

**Sasuke Uchiha: You are pretty loud you know. ;]**  
><strong>Received: 10:39 PM<strong>

**Me: Oh shut up. Lol its not my fault you're**  
><strong>listening to my every move.<strong>  
><strong>Sent: 10:42 PM<strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha: Of you know it. How could I**  
><strong>not? You are amazing after all.<strong>  
><strong>Received: 10:43 PM<strong>

**Me: Yeah right. Stop lying. Lol and Sasuke…thank**  
><strong>you again. I couldn't…ask for more and this<strong>  
><strong>is so much.<strong>  
><strong>Sent: 10:43 PM<strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha: Stop thanking me. You**  
><strong>would do this for me if the situation<strong>  
><strong>were reversed. I won't let anything<strong>  
><strong>happen to you ever again. I promise.<strong>  
><strong>Received: 10:45 PM<strong>

My heart skipped beat. I kept rereading his text, feeling my smile get wider with each time. _He's just way too nice without realizing it._

**Me: I know. You know I'll never let anything**  
><strong>happen to you either.<strong>  
><strong>Sent: 10:47 PM<strong>

**Sasuke: You'll go ninja on their ass lmao**  
><strong>Received: 10:47 PM<strong>

**Me: Oh you know it. ;] Anything for you.**  
><strong>Sent: 10:48 PM<strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha: I love you, Sakura.**  
><strong>Received: 10:50 PM<strong>

**I sucked in a breath, breaking out in goose bumps yet again. After what seemed like hours I replied, using what I called 'nervous tactics'. Whenever I got uncomfortable or nervous I would talk like I was in the mafia.**

**Me: Stop lyingggggg yoo. lol**  
><strong>Sent: 10:55 PM<strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha: I would never lie about that or**  
><strong>say it if I didn't mean it.<strong>  
><strong>Received: 10:56 PM<strong>

**Me: Do you really mean that?**  
><strong>Sent: 10:57 PM<strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha: Yes you idiot. Lol**  
><strong>Received: 10:59 PM<strong>

**Me: I love you too bestie.**  
><strong>Sent: 11:00 PM<strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha: I'm gonna get some sleep.**  
><strong>Night. Come get me if you need me.<strong>  
><strong>Received: 11:01 PM<strong>

**Me: I will. Goodnight. Sweet dreams.**  
><strong>Sent: 11:03 PM<strong>

That was the first time in our 3 year friendship that he's ever said that. He knew that he meant the world to me and that I loved him. NOT like that of course. I always said I loved him in birthday cards and Christmas cards but…he actually said those words to me. As I got myself into bed I recalled when I first told him I loved him. See Sasuke had family troubles as well, just not nearly as bad as me. His parents didn't pay attention to him at all. Only to his older brother Itachi.

_We just got done changing out of our gym clothes. I spotted him standing by himself near the bleachers, waiting for the bell to signal the end of class. He looked emotionless as usual._

_"Hey." I said, a little breathless from the class._

_"Hey." He replied in a neutral tone. I could already tell what he was thinking about._

_"Don't worry about it ok? You may think that you're not worth it and that your parents don't care but they do." He looked at me, his eyes sad. That's all we ever talked about those days. He always thought his parents didn't care about it. And he always thought badly about himself._

_"They __**don't**__ care. They just care about Itachi." He sighed, turning away._

_"Sasuke, you don't need them. You always have me. I love you and I care about you." I said sincerely. He turned back to me, his eyes staring into mine. I pulled him into a hug, expecting him to push me away. But he hugged back._

"_Thanks."_

My last thoughts were of Sasuke as I fell asleep. The next morning I awoke feeling very hot and sweaty. Grimacing, I walked out to the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and filled it with water from his stainless steel two door fridge. As I took a sip, I noticed a post it note on the left door.

_We'll be out of town for a few days. Behave!  
>~Mom~<em>

When I finished, I quickly washed my cup. As I turned out of the kitchen I bumped into something hard.

"God damn table." I mumbled. But it talked back!

"Sorry." A sensual voice said. Since when can tables talk and with such sexy voices? I look up sleepily, my eyes trying to focus. Obsidian eyes stared straight into mine and I screamed, running out of the kitchen. His face was so close!

"Sakura?" He yelled, walking after me. I was in my room, my hand on my heart, my face hot and red. I could have kissed him!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: :] Reviewwww please. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is another chapter. I'm hoping it gets more people hooked. This will be it for the next few days. I'll update sooner once I get some reviews, idk how this story is being received. Review please!**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 3<span>

I leaned against the wall, trying to calm myself. I could hear his foot steps so I sucked in a big breath and quickly sat on my bed. As he walked in, his curious eyes rested upon me.

"Are you okay…?" I didn't respond right away. His eye brow went up ever so slightly as he gazed at me from the doorway.

"Yeah, you just scared me is all." My voice sounded off, but he didn't seem to notice. He stared at me for a couple of seconds before shrugging and walking into his room.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked quietly, following him. I tried not to notice that he was wearing boxers and a plain white tee that was dangerously thin. It showed all the muscles in his back. I could feel myself starting to sweat…how attractive.

"I don't actually know." He said, grabbing his phone. I sighed, before sitting next to him on his bed. My thigh was grazing his left hand. When he moved, his knuckles brushed along my skin. I could only hope he didn't notice the goose bumps he was causing to appear. Suddenly I had an idea!

"HEY! We should go to the beach!" I announced eagerly. He looked thoughtful, considering it.

"Ok. Let's call up the whole gang." I nodded, running to go get my cell. I called about 20 people, but most were either too busy or out of state altogether. In the end, it was Sasuke, me, Neji, Naruto, Hinata and Tenten who would be going. I smiled, looking for my bathing suit until I realized I didn't pack it.

"Sasuke, I have to go out to buy a bathing suit." I called from my room. An image of what his body would look like shirtless ran through my mind. I shook my head, disgusted with myself. _That's my best friend. I've seen him shirtless before, this is no different._ When he walked into my room I no longer needed to imagine said image. His bare chest was inches from me, and I stared at his naked torso, so defined with muscles.

"Alright then let's go." He said, pulling on his tee. It took me a moment to respond.

"You don't have to go with me." Although…I kind of wanted his opinion about what looked good on me.

"Are you sure?" His eyes traveled down my body and I couldn't deny that I liked the way it felt.

"Yeah. Of course. No need to trouble yourself." _Just come anyways._ I felt my face go red. It took me a second before realizing he could see my expression in the mirror. He was smirking at me.

"What?" I glared which made him laugh.

"Nothing. I'll just meet you up there." I nodded, changing into something quick. I went to the local clothing store, walking straight to the juniors. They had lots of nice one but I ended up picking a dark green and white bikini. The top was revealing, but it covered what it needed to while the bottom piece was a traditional bikini bottom. After I bought it, I slipped it on underneath my clothes and headed for the beach. The good thing about this town was that everything was basically within walking distance.

"Hey guys!" I yelled, spotting my friends. My eyes zeroed in on Sasuke right away. Looking at his shirtless form made me feel heated. I tried to look at everything but him. But of course, not watching where I was going, I tripped over a towel.

"Oof." I fell into strong arms. I looked up to see Sasuke holding me. His hands were soft and gentle. He didn't let go as he helped me back up, making sure I was sturdy. His hands trailed up my arms before letting go completely. They left a blazing trail on my skin which I couldn't shake. _What the hell!_ I set all my stuff down, immediately stripping to my bikini and hitting the shore. I didn't want to be around him when I felt like this. Damn PMS. Yet I couldn't stop myself from glancing at him every now and then.

"Hey, Sakura!" I stopped to see Neji jogging over to me.

"Hey." He pulled me into a hug, smiling.

"Why are you all the way over here instead of with us?"

"I wanted to watch the ocean." We started walking into it, going about knee deep. A wave crashed down onto us. I screamed when it nearly knocked me over. "Thanks." I said, laughing.

"No problem..." He whispered. When he didn't let go, I started feeling really uncomfortable.

"Neji?" I asked, my voice trailing.

"Sakura..." He began, his eyes wouldn't let mine leave his.

"Look, we've been friends for a while now and I want you to know that I..." I didn't hear him finish. I was suddenly pulled under water, a heavy pressure keeping me down. I sucked in a huge breath, unable to register what just happened. As the salt water filled my lungs my body began to panic.

'Oh no!' I could feel my lungs burning, needing oxygen. I sucked in more, desperate for air, before my head began to throb. I could feel my body quickly shutting down from the lack of oxygen. Then, it was like I was floating in the air, soaring. Once I stopped flying, there was an odd pressure near my naval and chest. It tickled! I giggled, coughing water up at the same time.

"Sakura? I'M SO SORRY!" Naruto yelled. I laughed at him, waving him away.

"It's ok." I said, my laughing finally dying down after a minute.

"How the hell is almost drowning you ok?" Neji hissed, the same time Sasuke said "You can't be serious."

"Guys, I'm fine. It was an accident. Relax." I said. I was a little too grateful for the event. I didn't want to know how Neji was going to finish his earlier sentence. Sitting up slowly, my eyes made their way to Sasuke, and I smiled when a look of relief washed over his features. I stood up, stretching, before stumbling slightly. Sasuke caught me for the second time today.

"Maybe you should sit for a while." He said quietly. When I locked eyes with him, everything seemed to disappear in that moment. It was just us. His soft gentle face was the only thing that I could see. How odd. Without saying so, my hand started to reach for his cheek. Our faces were so close!

"Sakura!" And suddenly, my little world was gone and the faces of my friends clouded my sight. My hand hesitated in midair a half a second too long before touching my face, as if that was my intention all along. Sasuke helped me stand, his hand slipping around my waist. I felt my face begin to get hot, conscious of his skin on my skin. Sighing, I let one arm drape around his shoulders.

"I'm fine guys for the last time." I watched them all glare balefully at Naruto.

"GUYS! STOP IT! Jesus I'm not fucking dead. It was an accident." Exhaling sharply, I psuhed myself away from Sasuke. It took a few seconds, as I couldn't find the strength to pull away from him. But I didn't want Naruto to feel too bad. I fell into his lap, laughing.

"It's ok bud. I'm fine." I started pinching his cheeks, making goofy faces. It worked. He started laughing, pulling me into a fierce bear hug.

"I'm glad you're okay Sakura. I…I'm sorry."

After things settled down we decided to get dinner. We sat on the beach, talking and eating our hot dogs for the next few hours. I sat next to Naruto with Sasuke on my other side. Neji complained that Naruto shouldn't be near me more than once. One death glare from me made him shut up for good. Tenten sat next to Neji, looking more than irritated. I made a mental note that I would ask her about it later. Last was little Hinata sitting next to Naruto. She was blushing crimson red.

"So Sakura...how many boys have you been with?" Neji asked out of the blue. I wasn't embarrassed by the question, but Neji's tone was a little too possessive for my tastes. I didn't think anyone else noticed because they all gazed at me expectantly.

"Not too many. I've been with a few guys for about a month or so, but I haven't been with anyone I've ever wanted to seriously commit to after...Kiba." Everyone looked thoughtful as the atmosphere suddenly got serious.

"How come?" Hinata asked. Her question caught me off guard and I took a moment to think about it.

"I never found anyone I liked enough to take a chance with again. Kiba broke my heart…he changed. I didn't think he'd ever cheat or lie to me, but he did. It was so easy for him too. And that scares me…letting another guy get close to me the way I let him and giving them the power to hurt me. I vowed that I wouldn't let it happen again…that I'd only be with someone who I knew wouldn't break my heart like Kiba did." And sure enough, my eyes wondered to Sasuke curiously. He was staring at me, his expression unreadable.

"What about you Sasuke?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I've been with plenty." I rolled my eyes, leaning back on my elbows.

"Alright you man whore." Every laughed at him, knowing that it was true. Sasuke has gotten around.

"Such a player!" Tenten scuffed, sliding ever so slightly closer to Neji. Sasuke chuckled again, a musical laughter filling my ears. I couldn't help but smile. I felt lighter, spiritually speaking.

"Maybe…But I don't get girls. They all get annoying and obsessed." He was clearly irritated thinking just thinking about it. It was quiet for a few minutes afterwards as we made small talk about the people we dated…that is until Neji opened his mouth.

"Sakura, if you had to date one of us, who would you choose?" Things got awkward real quick.

"Who would you date out of us girls?" I countered. He smiled. Right when he opened his mouth I started coughing violently. (On accident of course, ;))

"Sorry. I think it's time I went home." When I began to stand, both Neji and Sasuke grabbed one of my hands. I glanced back and forth between both. I lied…now things were awkward. They were glaring at each other, but didn't say a word as they helped me to my feet.

"I'll text you." Neji whispered in my ear when we hugged our goodbye, which was a bit uncomfortable.

"K." I smiled and began to walk up the sandy shore, the sun setting in the background. Sasuke was quietly following behind me. I turned my head slightly to look back at him when he called my name.

"Hmm?" He had that unreadable expression again. He just shook his head._ Weirdo._

"Hey Sasuke...I'm curious. Who would you date out of us?" The idea intrigued me…and it made me anxious.

"I don't know. I never considered you guys for girlfriends before." I was a little disappointed with his answer but I didn't let it bother me.

"Well…let's go!" I grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers with his.

"Last one there smells like horse shit." He laughed, curling his fingers around mine. I was not expecting that. My heart was not behaving which needless to say caused me to stumble over my own feet.

"You're so clumsy, pinky" He smirked that irritating smirk.

I was more than happy to finally be home. I immediately plopped down on my bed, closing my eyes. This bed was my own personal heaven.

"Hey Sakura...you never answered Neji's question." Sasuke yelled from the living room.

"Do I need to?" I slowly walked out into the hallway. My eye brows slightly raised when he came into view. What would I say? I never considered...but that thought stopped once I saw his face.

"Not really, but I answered you. Plus I'm curious." I chuckled at him, shaking my head.

"I feel the same as you. I wouldn't know. I'm going to get shower. No peeking perv." He grimaced while I laughed. I sighed as the hot water hit my tensed muscles. _A visit to the spa would be nice._ Once I was done, I walked out into the living room to see Sasuke sleeping on the couch. It was only 8:30 PM, but I knew he was tired. I was too. I sat next to him, positioning his head on my lap. He stirred once, but didn't wake. I smiled, staring at him. He looked so peaceful. I turned the TV on, watching it until I too fell asleep.

"Sasuke..."I whispered. He was the star of my dreams tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked this chapter! I've decided to add some plots to the storyline which will help really develop this story. I don't think I'm going to add any chapters in although it's possible. I think I'm going to continue to take each current chapter and just add, making them longer. But the storyline will definitely be more cohesive. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reading and for reviewing! :] It makes me feel much better about my rewrite. Here's chapter 4!**

CHAPTER 4

I woke up with a yawn, snuggling into my mattress. It was much softer than I remembered. I hugged my pillow tighter to me, feeling something silky tickle my face. How odd. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times to wake myself up. My eyes focused on the TV screen that was currently playing Boy Meets World. I propped myself up on my elbows, confused. That's when I remembered yesterday! _I must have fell asleep and Sasuke_...I looked down, Sasuke's angelic face staring up at me.

"Good morning." I whispered. He smiled at me. I didn't realize I was laying on top of him until I felt him squeeze my waist. I suddenly was overwhelmed with heat and felt the need to step outside.

"Sorry. I must have…climbed on top of you…while I slept." I tried not to say that awkwardly but failed...miserably. But when I tried to readjust myself, he held fast, pulling me _closer_ to him.

"Sasuke?"

"It's ok...just relax" His breath was hot on my neck.

"You kept me warm last night. Let me return the favor." He chuckled, pulling my face to his. Right when his lips were about to _touch_ mine, I shot up. I looked around, panting. The TV _was_ on and I _was_ on top of Sasuke. But he was asleep.

_It was just a dream. _My heart hammered in my chest. I was intensely aware of the fact that his arms were wrapped around my waist. I stared at his sleeping face, letting my fingers trail up and down his cheek. He began to stir, so I quickly pretended to be asleep. I layed my head back down on his chest, my hand resting gently on his cheek. He moaned quietly, sending a shiver up my spine. I felt his head move slightly, before hearing his soft musical chuckle. He hugged me closer to him, snuggling his face into my hair. I didn't breath, hoping to god that if this was a dream I would not to wake up.

He began to shake me, saying my name softly. I stirred, beginning to 'wake' up. I peeked up at him slowly, just 'noticing' our position.

"Sorry!" I sat up, stretching. I was aware of his eyes travelling the length of my body. I did the only thing I could do. I laughed.

"Just so you know, you're weird." He said.

"I am not! I'm me." I walked into to kitchen, starting my routine. I always got a glass of water every morning.

"You laugh a lot...even after bad things." He hesitated before saying the last part, and I understood why.

"Yea, I know. That's just how I am." I winked at him before walking to my room, ready to start my day.

Before I knew it, break was over and we had school again. I groaned, dressing in my normal attire: dark skinny jeans, flip flops, and a solid color v neck. I sported a messy bun along with a pair of aviators and headed out the door. Sasuke told me to go on without him. I went to our 'spot'.;Every day our gang met in the same place in the same hall. After about ten minutes I realized that Sasuke still wasn't with us.

"Hey Sakura." I rolled my eyes before turning to see Neji. He was leaning against the lockers, hands stuffed in his pockets. Saying I was avoiding him lately would be an understatement.

"Hey what's up?" I asked, looking away. I casually looked around when I noticed a familiar hair style… _Is that Sasuke?_ It was! He was standing with a girl who had platinum blonde hair. I knew her..._Ino._ I felt my chest tighten just a little bit.

"Well...I texted you last night and you never responded." I was too busy gawking at Sasuke and Ino to pay attention to what Neji was saying. I wondered what they were talking about, seeing as she was laughing at whatever he said. _Whatever, that's none of my business._ Suddenly she was _hugging _him. Her arms were around his neck, his around her waist. _That's our hug…!_ They intertwined their fingers as they began walking towards us. I looked away before realizing Neji was looking expectantly at me.

"Did you hear me?" His eye brow twitched, signaling he was irritated.

"Um...what?" I gave him a sheepish grin.

"Sakura, I had something important to tell you!" He said in a rush. As he took a step towards me, I took one back. I nearly I fell to the ground when the heel of my foot caught someone else. I was about to thank Neji, grudgingly, for helping when it turned out to be Sasuke. He steadied me.

"You ok?" He asked. I snatched my hand back, stepping away from him.

"I guess." My tone was sharper than I meant it to be. He shrugged, lacing his fingers with hers again. I nearly gagged.

"Guys, I want you to meet Ino. She's my girlfriend." Everyone started smiling and greeting her. I simply nodded and walked away. It was incredibly rude, I know. But I didn't have the energy to even be around them. I needed air. _You suddenly have a girlfriend. Lets forget the fact that you haven't even mentioned anything about her up until this day._

"Sakura, where are you going?" I heard Sasuke yell. I ignored him, walking out the school doors. _Guess I'll be extending my break another day._ I chuckled dryly as I skipped down all the stairs. I was walking through the football field before hurdling to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed. I felt a sharp pain in my wrist. It was bent at a weird angle. Just seeing the sight of that made me nauseous.

"I…didn't know where you were going." I sneered, utterly livid. He was the last person I wanted to talk to. I didn't even try to hide the anger in my voice.

"Are you stupid? Where the hell do you get off tackling me? Where I go and what I do is NONE of your business. Now get the hell off of me you jackass." When he didn't get off of me, my anger flared. I punched him in the throat with my good arm.

"GET OFF ME YOU OAF!"

"No. You need to calm down." I tried to push him off, too angry to remember that my wrist was broken. I sucked in a sharp breath as the pain shot up my arm.

"You jerk! YOU BROKE MY WRIST!" I couldn't even bend it. And then I didn't feel his weight at all. I watched as he flew over my head. When I glanced to my left, everyone staring at us. Tenten, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Kimimaro, and last but not least Sasuke and his _girlfriend. _

"Dude? What the hell!" Naruto looked pissed. Everyone either sported that look or looked confused. _Lovely. Just lovely._

"I needed air. You know how I get anxious sometimes…and this stupid ass hole TACKLED me and BROKE my wrist." Sasuke was at my side in an instant, cradling my hand. When he tried bending it I nearly punched him.

"That hurts!"

"Sorry Sorry!" He set my hand gingerly back in my lap and helped me to my feet.

"Way to go brother." Hinata said. It was the first time I ever heard her use sarcasm. Ino walked over to us placing her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. She looked so nice but something in her eyes made me not trust her.

"Sakura, are you...okay?" She asked bending down to my level.

"Yep. Just needed air like I said." More like I needed to get the hell away from you.

"Guys come on we'll be late!" Just as Sai said that, the bell rang.

"Shit." More than one person said that as we all darted back into school. _So much for skipping._

"You...sure can...run...Sakura." Sasuke breathed, his hands on his knees. We were in our fourth and last class for the day: Physical Education. Today was national fitness testing day. I just finished my smile in 5 minutes and 34 seconds. Sasuke finished a few seconds after that.

"What can I say…guess I was motivated today." I had been avoiding him all day. I wasn't looking at him nor was I returning any texts he sent me throughout the day. He mostly asked about my wrist, which was wrapped in a cast. I was immediately sent to the nurse upon entering the school.

"What's going on with you? You've been skittish for the past few days, and now you're being ridiculous today."

"I'm fine so you-"

"Cut the crap. I know there's something up when you don't even return my texts." I looked at the ground. He gently pulled my chin up, forcing me to look at him.

"Don't turn away from me. What's wrong?" What was I suppose to tell him? I didn't even know.

"I... I guess everything is sinking in. My life is changing before my eyes and I can't catch my breath. Plus…I um…will start my period this week." I knew my face was red. He grimaced, but I could have sworn his cheeks were pink.

"It's alright. You're not doing this alone. As for that girly shit, you can keep that to yourself next time." He crossed his arms, not looking at me.

"You asked, asshole." We both started laughing.

"That's my girl."

After class was over, I started walking towards the bus lot. Right as I opened my mouth to say something he grabbed my arm and steered me back towards the school.

"Wait. We have to meet up with Ino real quick." I grimaced.

"We? She's your girlfriend. Why do I need to come?" I started walking towards the buses again before being grabbed for the second time.

"Shut up and stop being a pain in the ass. Come on." I sighed, following him. When she spotted us, she jumped up and down like a little girl and ran over.

"Hey babe." Sasuke greeted, taking her into his arms. She smiled at him sweetly but when her eyes landed on me, they were not happy.

"Hey. Hey Sakura. You doing better now?" She sounded sincere. Maybe I was seeing what I wanted to see.

"Yeah I am. Nothing a little running couldn't help." I tried chuckling but it sounded off.

"We can't stay for long. I just wanted to say goodbye before we headed home." I politely turned away as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I'll meet you on the-" Before I had the chance to finish she cut in.

"So are you guys related?" I stared at her for a second before replying.

"No. He's my best friend." My eyes trailed over to him, smiling. She looked at him seeming to need confirmation. _Do you not believe me?_ When he agreed, my smile widened.

"Yeah. That dumb ass is my best friend." When I started glaring at him he chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. From the corner of my eye I saw her eyes narrow before going back to her original 'sweet' expression. _No I'm definitely seeing her for her._

"I see. Well, I'll let you go. Call me?" She said to Sasuke.

"Of course." They hugged and kissed once more before he turned and walked with me towards the bus. I did not look back at her. Just as I took a step into the bus, excited that the day was over, Neji comes running towards me. _Good lord._

"Sakura wait!" I stopped walking but I didn't turn to face him. I looked at Sasuke as he peered back, looking confused.

"Yes?"

"Why are you following Sasuke?" _Why the hell does it matter? Why do you need to know!_

"I'm going to his house."

"Oh…you guys just hanging out or…?" His possessiveness was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Yes." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He was beginning to catch on.

"Oh okay…Sakura can-"

"Just text me okay? We have to go." I pushed Sasuke to the back of the bus, watching as we drove past him. I noticed Tenten in the background, glaring at me. She couldn't possibly be mad at me. I didn't do anything. Come to think of it…she hasn't been talking to me lately.

**Me: Hey. We just missed you.  
>How have you been?<br>Sent: 2:06 PM**

**Tenten: Hi. Yeah its fine.  
>I'm okay.<br>Received: 2:08 PM**

**Me: You sure? You've been acting  
>distant lately. Do you want to<br>talk?  
>Sent: 2:09 PM<strong>

**Tenten: You're one to talk  
>Sakura.<br>Received: 2:11 PM**

"Woah…"

"What?" Sasuke looked down curiously.

"Don't read my texts!" He shook his head, pulling out his own phone. _That's right. Go text Ino. _I even sneered at her in my head. There was definitely something wrong with this situation.

**Me: Excuse me? Are you mad at  
>me?<br>Sent: 2:13 PM**

**Tenten: …a little.  
>Received 2:17 PM<strong>

**Me: Why?  
>Sent: 2:17 PM<strong>

**Tenten: Because I have a right  
>to be.<br>Received: 2:19 PM**

**Me: And what right would that be?  
>Sent: 2:20 PM<strong>

**Tenten: Ugh just forget about it.  
>Its stupid.<br>Received: 2:21 PM**

I sat there, dumbfounded. What could I have possibly done to make her so mad? I thought about it and felt so stupid when it suddenly clicked.

"Ah shit man." Sasuke gave me a weird look, looking down at my phone again.

"I said don't read my texts!" He chuckled but turned away. I knew I didn't have to ask her to be sure.

**Me: You like Neji.  
>Sent: 2:25 PM<strong>

**Tenten: Sigh…Yeah. It just sucks. I  
>mean…I don't mean to get mad<br>at you. Its not your fault but I…  
>I really like him and all he does<br>is talk about you. Its always you  
>you you. It's like I don't even exist.<br>Received: 2:27 PM**

**Me: Look I'm sorry. And I understand.  
>But I do NOT like him like that. He<br>seriously is getting on my nerves.  
>I think he feels like he has to protect<br>me or something and that's not the  
>case. You should tell him.<br>Sent: 2:30 PM**

**Tenten: I know. And don't be sorry.  
>Its not your fault. Can't help who<br>you like. But I don't know how to tell him.  
>Received: 2:31 PM<strong>

**Me: Just tell him straight up.  
>Sent: 2:32 PM<strong>

**Tenten: Idk if I can do that…  
>Received: 2:33 PM<strong>

We continued to text about how she could tell Neji the truth about her feelings. I was hoping that she'd do it soon and that he'd realize how perfect they actually were for each other. Because I knew I'd flip out soon if Neji kept riding my ass about everything.

"So Tenten and Neji, huh?" Sasuke said after a minute.

"You buffoon! I told you not to read my texts!" I snatched his phone away, smirking.

"Oh no you don't!" He started tickling me and I knew that he wouldn't stop unless I gave him his phone back. He made me pee once even after I warned him I was going to if he didn't stop. I was not going down that road again.

"Alright! Alright!" I slammed it into his chest playfully.

"Its about time. He was beginning to irritate me."

"You? Are you kidding me right now? How do you think I feel?" I stared incredulously at him.

"That's my point. He wouldn't leave you alone and it was getting on my nerves. You aren't his girlfriend. He didn't need to act like a dobe and be possessive of you." I smiled at him. _Always looking out for me._

"What?" He asked, his eyes suspicious.

"Oh nothing." I kept smiling at him, un able to stop.

"You'll tell me sooner or later. I know where you live after all." And with that, I laughed.

_And that's with you. Home is where the heart is._

**A/N: So that wraps up another chapter. It's definitely different from chapter 4 in the original. Its so surprising how…bad my writing was years ago. Lol Not that its great now, but at least everything flows better. Anyways review please. :] **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I gazed at him, not saying anything for a while. I sighed, completely content in this moment. When did we become so dependent on each other? He's become everything to me- the most important person in my life. And…I love him for it. I'm not IN love with him, that was definitely not the answer. But he has always been here for me. He's always made sure that I was taken care of and safe. Sure he was the biggest sarcastic ass hole but…he was Sasuke. He was one thing in my life that was stable.

"I know I'm sexy but really Sakura you flatter me." Moment ruined. I just shook my head.

"You conceited ass hole." We arrived at the last bus stop, following the remaining few kids off the bus. It was a matter of seconds before we were walking across his front yard.

"I'm sorry what did you say a minute ago?" He was smirking mischievously at me.

"You. Are. A Conceited. Jack. Ass."

"Hn." He punched me in my arm, playfully. _So this is how its going to be._ I punched back of course, and I knew it, we wrestling. I pinned his arms back before he flipped us over, pinning my arms to my sides. I started wiggling my legs fiercely causing him to slip forward and loose his balance. His face was inches from mine. Both of us stared at each other, blushing madly. It was like he was too shocked to move. He stared me in the eyes, and I stared back. The fact that we were outside his house, for the public to see was completely forgotten. It was just me and him in this moment. My phone started vibrating in my pocket but I barely noticed.

"I know I'm sexy but gosh Sasuke, you're flattering me." I mocked, winking at him. He chuckled, a little off, but chuckled nonetheless. We got up and walked into the house. His family was away….still.

"When is your mom and dad coming back?"

"Don't know and really don't care. Don't tell me you hate spending all your time with me already. Its only been a week." I threw my backpack at him.

"You're not that lucky, kid." I walked into my room and pulled out my lap top, deciding to work on homework. I didn't hear from Sasuke for the rest of the night.

"SASUKE!" Ino yelled from down the hall. I was standing there, literally in the middle of a conversation with him when her loud ass mouth cuts in. It's been about 5 days since we wrestled and Sasuke has been distance since then. He spends all his time with Ino. I mean I guess you can expect it but seriously. Just drop your whole previous life why don't you. He turned to flash her smile, looking apologetically to all of us.

"I should...um...I should..." He began, struggling. I cocked an eye brow at him, crossing my arms as I leaned against the locker.

"Go?" I offered. He nodded and left. I watched him go, feeling like I was saying goodbye forever. He turned around once, staring at me, more like through me, before turning away back towards her. I sighed, looking back to my friends.

"Hey, I'm going to head to class guys. I'll see ya later." I smiled at them and started walking the opposite direction Sasuke went. Luckily, we didn't have class together for a while. But as it appears, luck was not on my side today.

"Sakura! Can we talk real quick?" Neji placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. Before I glanced at him I looked at his hand, pointedly. It didn't take him long to understand. I still haven't talked to Neji much lately. I wasn't sure if Tenten told him or not, but I certainly wasn't about to get in the way.

"What's up Neji?"

"Well, look, I know that I've been getting on your nerves lately. I can be overbearing I know but I just…worry about you. And I did have a thing for you. But I'll stop and leave you alone. I just want to know if were cool or not cause I miss talking to you." I chuckled, feeling relief wash over me.

"Of course we are." I gave him a quick hug, feeling just slightly awkward. And with that Neji and I were cool again.

The day went by in a breeze. My thoughts were of course preoccupied with Sasuke and the unfortunate fact that he was with Ino. I didn't even realize what class it was until a piece of paper landed on my desk.

'You ok?' I turned around, thinking I was in history class. Neji always sat behind me in history. I opened my mouth to say of course but shut it promptly when it was Sasuke who looked back at me. I thought about it. Ah, today was Wednesday. I was in Applied Nutrition not history.

"Hi." I said with a small smile.

"Hi. So you about ready to tell me the truth yet?"

"Nothing, god damn. Get off my case daddy." I giggled at him, unaware that class had started.

"Sakura, would you like to share what you and Sasuke are talking about?" Ms. Anko asked, slamming her hand down on my desk.

"I just needed a pencil ma'am. It's not as interesting as you think. My decision is between pink and blue. Why Sasuke even has a pink pencil quite frankly is beyond me bu-" The class started laughing at my sarcastic remarks. The teacher didn't find them very funny.

"Watch it Haruno. I haven't handed you a detention in a while. Don't make me start again." And with that I shut my mouth.

"Now, we're going to be making posters to hang up around the school. Partner up and get to work!" She yelled.

"I'll be back." I got up to get paper and markers, feeling his eyes bore a whole into my back. When I walked back, my desk was turned around facing his.

"You gonna answer my question?" He asked. I avoided his eyes for some time, drawing McDonalds signs and fries. What was I suppose to tell him? _Seeing you with your 'girlfriend' makes me sick and I don't like it so I think you should break up with her._ I snorted in my mind, keeping quiet. Smooth, soft fingers lifted my chin up. His eyes were very concerned. I hated when he did this. It made my heart melt.

"You can't keep it from me forever, pinky. Something else is bothering you." He whispered. _I'm certainly not telling you how I'm feeling…you know what, what the hell._

"I don't like your girlfriend Sasuke." He laughed.

"Well geez Sakura. Don't be blunt now." He was cracking up. I didn't find this the least bit funny.

"I'm serious. There is something…off about her to me." He tried very hard to keep a straight face but his eyes were highly amused.

"You worry too much. Seriously you've been all bent out of shape because of Ino?" _Yeah kinda. _

"Eh..."

"I like her Sakura. She's nice. And you just have to get to know her." He began to randomly write facts on the poster board while I continued to draw pictures.

"Whatever you say." _At least I told him the truth…sort of. _We sat and made small talk for most of class. When we finished our poster, Neji called me over to help him.

"Hey Sakura, can you help me?" I looked up at Sasuke who looked beyond irritated.

"Your pet is calling 'come hither'." I smacked him playfully on the arm, but got up.

"Be nice!"

"Thanks! So…I need your advice." We started talking about Tenten. Apparently she did tell him and he didn't know how to ask her out. It didn't take long for us to decide for him to just ask her outright. She'd say yes. We both knew it. After we hugged I headed back over to Sasuke, who was even more agitated.

"Did you have fun with your pet?" Sasuke asked as I sat back down. I smiled over at Neji encouragingly. He took out his phone, probably texting Tenten to meet up later.

"Hey! Be nice! He's my best friend." He coughed a laugh, which earned him a glare.

"Best friend? Don't insult me, pinky." I smiled up at him.

"I suppose you are."

"Whatever." His eyes travelled to the door, stopping what he was doing. I followed his gaze to see Ino standing there. It was almost time to leave but…it just seemed creepy. She was just standing there watching us. I wonder how long she's been there.

"You gonna go say hi?"

"Nah. She can wait." He began to pack up his stuff, slowly. I was surprised by his answer. This completely contradicted everything he said earlier. As this fact registered in her head, she started _glaring _at me.

"Well…you better do something because if she continues to glare at me it's going to be more than just 'dislike'." He scoffed at me but when he looked up, he cocked a brow. She didn't notice him looking at her right away but by then it was too late.

"Interesting. It would appear she doesn't like you either."

"No, really?" We smirked at each other, but his eyes were guarded. When the bell rang we walked out together as we always did.

"Hey babe." He said, kissing her on the cheek when we got to her.

"Hey…" She looked at me expectantly but I completely ignored her.

"I'll see ya at home, ok?" Her face darkened in horror, and I smiled at him.

"See ya." He smiled back until he looked at her.

"You live together?" She was skeptical. I mouthed a sorry to him, though I wasn't all that sorry.

"Sigh…it's a long story." He began as they walked away.

5 hours passed since school got out, and I was still all alone in the house. It was about 7 PM. I looked out the front window, letting disappointment sweep through me.

"Where is he?" I thought outloud, checking my phone for the up-teenth time for a message. Nada. I sighed in frustration. AND I was shivering. Although that was really my fault. I was in a red cami and short boy briefs which honestly didn't cover hardly anything…but I was alone so.

"UUGH!" I stomped down the hall, looking on the walls for the thermostat, suddenly highly irritated. Finding what I was looking for, I stared curiously at it. It couldn't be that hard to use- it was just a button to switch it on right? The only problem was it was slightly out of reach. _Because everyone in this damn family is abnormally tall. _After a few times jumping to reach it and most notably failing, I stood there with my hands on my hips.

"Maybe if I just stare at it, it'll turn on."

"I don't think so." Sasuke said from behind me. I jumped so high the impact hurt my ankles. I placed a shaky hand on my chest while he just stood there laughing at me.

"What the hell! When did you get here?" I asked, breathing a bit hard.

"A few minutes ago. You should get your ears checked." He said, pulling his coat and shoes off. I almost gave him the middle finger.

"Then why didn't you help me turn this on?" I asked, pointing to the thermostat.

"I was having too much fun watching you try." He laughed again earning a death glare from me.

"So how was it with the girlfriend?" I walked into the kitchen, grabbing soda and a bag of chips.

"Ok I guess." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes, seating myself on the floor, back against the couch.

"You guess? Oh I'm shaking in my boots from all this enthusiasm." He scowled at me, grabbing a soda himself.

"Hn."

"So...is...I..." I began, feeling idiotic. He stared at me lazily, waiting for me to finish. I just smiled sheepishly. "Nevermind."

"Whatever." As we sat there in silence eating our chips, I began to shiver again.

"That's right you're cold." He chuckled, moving directly to my left and pulling me into his lap. His arms wrapped around my torso, pulling me tight. His heat radiated throughout, instantly warming me up. I couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped my lips. I also couldn't deny the rush of butterflies in my stomach.

"Thanks."

"No problem…You know, maybe if you actually had clothes on, this wouldn't be a problem." I was about to refute him but when I looked at his face he was looking away, an unmistakable redness on his cheeks.

"Yea…but..." One look from him cut me off. We stared at each other delicately. My eyes travelled down to his lips and as much as I wish I could have stopped myself, I couldn't help but lick mine, wondering what they would feel like colliding with his. I went to say something but shut my mouth, thinking better of it.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Sakura…" He said when the ceiling became the most beautiful thing to look at.

"I have nothing to say." And it was true.

"It looked like you wanted to kiss me." He said. I didn't look at him, just sighed and glared balefully at the ceiling. No point in lying to him.

"Maybe." He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Then kiss me." And for whatever reason, I did not hesitate. My lips crashed down on his, feeling the sparks everywhere. My arms wrapped around his neck, feeling the fire everywhere. His hands gently pressed my back closer, pressing me up against him. Our kiss deepened in one instant, causing my body to respond. I could feel it inside me, something unraveling then. But I pulled away, knowing this was wrong.

"Sasuke...we can't...I mean…Ino…" I said. He seemed to snap back into reality at the mention of her name.

"Ino..." He said with a sigh, dropping his arms like he was burned. _Well damn. That hurts._

"Yes, your girlfriend…Sasuke…what was that?" I asked, anxiety washing over me. I was afraid of what his answer would be.

"I..." He took a deep breath before looking directly through me. "It never happened." He said simply. I just smiled, ignoring the pain in my chest and letting myself go with it for arguments sake. It was probably better that way.

"Sure...it never happened." I said, standing up and walking into my room. I closed the door and locked it, putting in my head phones. A little music always helps…at least I thought it would. I couldn't stop the tears that were racing down my cheeks. I couldn't stop the anger or pain that was drowning my heart. And I couldn't stop the startling realization of what was happening or more precisely what just happened because that basically sealed my fate. I shut my phone off, and cranked up the music. And even though it was loud, what hurt worse was the fact that the knock I was expecting didn't come at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Aahh I know I know I'm so super late. College is just kicking my ass. It really is. Good thing is spring break is next week and I'll finally be able to finish the second chapter to the new story I started over a month ago. -_- enjoy!**

CHAPTER 6

The next few weeks passed without event. Sasuke spent every waking moment with his girlfriend, while I did everything I could to not think about it or him. He really did act like that kiss never happened. If only I could do the same. I thought about it at least three times a day, which I know is pretty pathetic but… even now I had a problem admitting it. I punched my locker, sighing. Not only am I upset about that, today is my mother's birthday. Two months have passed since the night I moved out and I haven't spoken with her once. She didn't try to contact me nor I her. I missed her though. Everyone was doing their best to give me space; except Sasuke of course. He didn't even acknowledge me today or ask if I was okay. I gritted my teeth together, scowling at the chipping blue paint on my locker. _Oh why should I care about my best friend Sakura? I mean we never kissed and it's not like she's living with me. Oh let's not forget about my stuck up girlfriend Ino who I'm completely and hopelessly in love with. _That's just how it was now and I had to accept it. I sighed, walking to lunch with my head held high.

"Hey Sakura, saved you a seat." Naruto said softly, smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said, doing my best to smile back. Everyone talked awkwardly about anything but today which I was thankful for. I picked at my lunch, not hungry enough to eat it. They all knew what today was. We use to be so close and we'd chip in to get her a fancy lunch. Just the memory brought tears to my eyes.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Naruto said quietly. I shook my head, feeling the pain tearing at my heart. He put a comforting arm around me, letting me rest my head on his shoulder. Sometimes Naruto could be such a sweetheart.

"I don't know how…" I said after a few minutes.

"Just text her, let her know you're thinking about her and you miss her." He gave my arm a squeeze. I looked at him and he smiled encouragingly at me. I took a deep breath. _Oh what the hell, he's right._ Nodding, I pulled out my phone.

**Me: Hey momma. I just wanted  
>to say happy birthday and that<br>I love you and miss you so much.  
>I hope everything is going okay.<br>Sent: 11:01 AM**

When I looked up, Sasuke was sitting across from me, his girlfriend in tow. I scowled, suddenly pissed off just by looking at them. I kept my eyes carefully on the table, not daring to look at them. It would only blow my fuse. I continued to rest my head on Naruto's arm, resting in his comforting embrace.

"Hey guys." Sasuke said, arm around Ino. Everyone excluding myself said hi back. Of course, Ino being the bitch she was and me being in a foul mood, had to jump start my day.

"Hi Sakura." She said pointedly. I smiled one hell of a forced smile without looking at her. My phone vibrated in my hand.

**Mom: You have the audacity to  
>text me after just leaving! Not<br>once did you call or stop by to  
>make sure me and your father<br>were okay. Not once did you  
>even tell us you were safe.<br>You're a selfish bitch Sakura  
>and I'm ashamed to even call<br>you my daughter. Don't fuck-  
>ing text me again. Don't drop<br>by this damn house because  
>it's no longer your home. You<br>had to ruin everything here!  
>It's your fault you're in the<br>mess you're in. You're a piece  
>of shit. Quite frankly I don't even<br>care what happens to you. Shack  
>up with your little boyfriend. I<br>hope you catch an STD and die.  
>I mean it, don't contact me again.<br>I don't want to associate with a  
>piece of trash like you.<br>Received 11:05 AM**

I literally could not breathe. I just sat there, stunned. I can't believe she even said that. My heart stopped beating, I swear it did. Because when I sucked in a breath there was pain _everywhere_. I was shaking it hurt so much. _Oh mom…_ I couldn't even process her words. I couldn't process what was even going on around me. _No family, no Sasuke…what else can go wrong. _

"Oh my god Sakura I'm so-" Naruto started, but was cut off.

"You know what Sakura? I'm getting tired of this bullshit. You've been pouting all day. If you're going to be in a bad mood then why don't you sit somewhere else?" Sasuke said harshly. It got quiet real fast. I slowly looked up, knowing my eyes betrayed my pain. I felt the tears spill down my face. Naruto was about to say something but I stood so quickly he shut his mouth. He looked slightly taken aback.

I stared at him, not even having the energy. I just grabbed my stuff and stood there for one moment longer before walking away with another word.

Four sets of eyes were on me as I watched her walk away. I was angry that she was completely ignoring Ino. If you're mad then you're mad but don't take it out on my girlfriend.

"You mother fucker…" Naruto said, his angry eyes set upon me. He was getting more furious by the second.

"What the hell are you all staring at me like that for? She was being rude and I was getting sick of it." I unleashed my gaze on all of them, equally as pissed.

"Do you even realize what you've just done?" Tenten said icily.

"What? Since all of you know what the hell is going on with her. Please, enlighten me." I grabbed Ino's hand. There was no way I was backing down from them. I don't even understand why they were all defending her.

"If you weren't stuck up Ino's ass like the god damn mother fucker you are you'd know why she's upset. And you call yourself her best friend." Naruto spat. I have never in all my 17 years heard him ever sound as pissed off and disgusted as he was. He got up, fists balled so hard his knuckles were white. I honestly thought he was going to punch me but he ran off the next second, after Sakura I assumed.

"WHAT!" I yelled at the rest of them, still looking as if they'd murder me.

"You still don't even get it?" Neji hissed, getting up as well. Tenten huffed and followed him as they walked out the door. I looked at Hinata whose normally delicate face was washed red with fury. That was a very shocking first. She stood and turned to follow before stopping.

"Today is Sakura's mother's birthday." And with that she walked away. My anger dissipated as soon as she said that. Shit…I could hardly stand the guilt that engulfed me. I did forget…I didn't even realize. _What did I just do…?_

*That was the last thought he had before running after her, Ino left sitting angrily alone.*

I ran to the stairs, nearly tripping because I couldn't see over the flood of tears pouring down my face at a rate I couldn't keep up with. But I didn't want to stop. I kept running, feeling as if nothing mattered, not even myself. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care. I did not care. I just ran as if my life depended on it.

I kept checking my phone, looking at the time and to stupidly see if she texted me. School was nearly over and it's been three hours since I last saw her. As soon as I left the cafeteria I stopped, figuring she didn't want to see me. So I decided to go to my classes. But I've sent her over a dozen text messages none to which she responded too. I contemplated texting Naruto but I knew he wouldn't respond either. I sighed, feeling the pain rip at my chest. _I haven't been paying her much attention lately…and I can't believe I just forgot like it was nothing. _I felt terrible. Their honestly were no words as to how sorry and guilty I felt. As soon as the bell rang I ran to the front of the building, waiting for Naruto to come out. When he saw me, he scowled and walked the other way.

"Wait! WAIT!" I yelled, running for him. He continued to keep walking, as if I wasn't there. I roughly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"You stupid prick, get your hands off me." He said, looking dangerous. I backed away, my hands up.

"I just want to know if she's okay. She isn't answering any of my texts and I-" He scoffed and spat on the ground in front of me.

"I wouldn't either you son of a bitch. You didn't even see what her mom texted her. She was devastated." His hands were balled into fists again and this time I was sure he was about to punch me.

"What did it say?" I said quietly.

"…"

"DOBE ANSWER ME!" When he didn't reply I huffed, my patience wearing thin. "At least tell me what she said after you followed her." The way Naruto looked at me gave me a very bad feeling.

"I never followed her Sasuke…"He said calmly. _No…No No No!_

"Don't say that. Naruto who went after her then?" I didn't give him a chance to answer. I ran down the steps as quickly as I could, like I was possessed. I had to find her. I had to.

"No one did. We thought giving her space was the best thing! And we all figured you'd have the decency to go…" His voice was fierce as he struggled to keep up. "Sasuke hold on! SASUKE TELL ME WH-" I whipped around, stopping abruptly.

"You IDIOT! I didn't think she would even want to see me. I thought YOU went after her. I know Sakura, she could be ANYWHERE by now. When she is as upset as she was she flees. Do you realize what you've done!" He was instantly in my face, murderously glaring at me.

"Don't you dare fucking put this on me. If you had paid her any attention to her you'd know yourself what was going on. She fucking lives with you and you didn't even remember. This is YOUR fault." He pulled out his phone and called everyone, a mini search party set out to find her. We split up, running everywhere in town. Ino texted me and called nonstop, and if it weren't for the fact that I needed my phone to stay in touch with the others, I would have shut it off. I blocked her completely, pushing her to the furthest depths of my mind. And suddenly, I stopped, remembering. I sprinted to my left, pulling my phone out of my pocket. He picked up on the first ring.

"I know where she is." I said into the receiver.

In the end, I ended up going to the deserted park that was a couple miles from my house. No one ever came anymore seeing as it was falling apart and just a rusted metal display. My favorite tree- a cherry blossom- grew here. It was the only one in the area which no one except Sasuke knew about. Sasuke…I could feel the fresh tears start again. He was the last person I wanted to think about. I was exhausted, having ran for 3 hours straight now. I tried to jump up into the branch, but having so little energy I slipped and fell face first into the tree. My right cheek slide down the bark roughly. I could feel the skin split numerous times, could feel the blood immediately rushing down my skin. I just lied there, not wanting to get up. I closed my eyes, not being able to even feel my body.

"SAKURA!" I heard from a distance. I hated myself, because of course despite everything just the sound of his voice gave me butterflies. But today's memories resurfaced, and I immediately pushed those feelings away. _Just leave me alone. I can't face you._ He kept yelling my name, getting closer and closer. I heard his footsteps as the recognition sounded in his voice. What happened next I was not expecting. He fell to his knees, putting my hands in his. "What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" He cried, pulling me into his lap. I heard him suck in a breath as he saw my face. He began to tremble and for a second I almost felt bad but I was not the one at fault here. One hand left the side of my face as he cradled me in his arms. I heard Naruto and the others running and screaming.

"Oh my god." Hinata.

"No no no...Neji!" Tenten.

"Sakura…" I could feel Naruto next to me, his voice pained.

"She's still breathing." Neji.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Hinata.

"Yeah let's-"Neji.

"No. I'm taking her home." There was no room for argument in his voice and before anyone could utter a word he was carrying me back, like my weight was nothing.

"Sasuke wait just a damn-" Naruto suddenly shut up, the only thing heard was the wind. I could no longer stay awake letting the darkness in my mind engulf me.

I slowly came to, slow to recognize what was going on. I stretched my muscles, not bothering to open my eyes. I didn't let the memories resurface, just snuggled into whatever I was laying on. It felt a little weird but I didn't pay it any mind. I tried I stretching my legs further into may bearings as they were the most sore. I let a small whimper escape, feeling the tears well again. There was no stopping it. My life felt like it was tattered in pieces. But in an instant, it was gone. I was surrounding by warmth, feeling myself being pulled further into it…into him. I opened my eyes slowly, letting his onyx eyes meet mine.

"Hey beautiful." I looked down, not knowing what to make of this.

"Hey…" I said gently. I let my head rest on his chest, feeling his arms tighten even more. This wasn't right... at least, that's what I kept telling myself. He _shouldn't_ have his arms around me, I _shouldn't _be laying on top on him, and I _shouldn't _want to be in this position with him. After everything, I should be packing my shit and leaving. But, all the same, I _was_ laying on top of him, and he _did_ have his arms around me. And I _wanted_ to stay like this.

"Look...Sakura..." He began, shifting uncomfortably under me. I placed my finger against his lips, quieting him.

"It's ok. Don't bring it up." Consider the moment dampened now.

"But, I want to make it up to you. I feel horrible." _As you should_. You completely ignore me...you don't even know how I feel. But, I just couldn't find it in my heart to be mad at him. I looked up at his face, his obsidian eyes sparkling as they gazed down into my own. His pure face- his kind heart. I couldn't be mad at him. It was just too hard.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." I will be upset for a while, but mad…no.

"Sakura…we have to talk about this at some point. I can't live with that fact that I forgot…that I've been ignoring you. I'm so so sorry. I truly am." I could hear the sincerity in his tone. But I just couldn't deal with that pain right now.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Alright." It was quiet for a while. I almost fell asleep before feeling him shift underneath me. I had stretched again, kneeing him somewhere I shouldn't of by accident.

"Sorry." I said. He laughed this time. I tried to move my leg, but he was holding me too tight against his body.

"Don't YOU worry about it. Besides, I deserve it." It was nice to hear his laugh. It made me happy.

"What time is? What day is it?" I asked curiously. I took in my surroundings, trying to find a clock. We were on the soft plush couch out in his living room.

"Its Wednesday. 5:58 in the afternoon." Geez. This...I was out for a day?

"Oh..." I said stiffly. I needed to go to the bathroom, but I didn't want to move from this spot. Soon silence over took us again and I couldn't stand it."Ok, this is just weird." My voice was muffled from being in his chest.

"What are you talking about? Us?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. He gripped my body even tighter against his. My blush darkened a bit, and I was beginning to feel something stir inside me. I was entirely too close to his body.

"No...I meant the house. It's too quiet." I whispered. I knew if I looked at him I would kiss him.

"Oh…So you don't mind that your laying on top of me?" I giggled at that.

"Not really. But there is the matter of your girlfriend..." The reason we're in the mess that were in. That lovely thing you call your girlfriend. I scoffed at the sound of his laugh. He chuckled. But, it sounded off. "What? Having a lovers spat?" I questioned, watching his smile.

"No..." The word hung in the air, waiting for others to follow. When none came, I gazed up at him curiously. He was looking away, his expression unreadable.

"Sasuke?" I asked delicately. His attention turned to me and when his coal black eyes stared into mine directly, I literally forgot to breathe.

"Sakura...Sakura...you're turning blue...are…you.. ARE YOU BREATHING?" He asked, panicking. I snapped out of it, inhaling sharply. The sudden intake of air into my oxygen depleted lungs was painful, but I've had worse. "What is the matter with you?" He asked, horror struck. I laughed, lifting myself up. His arms constricted before loosening.

"Well…I don't know." I turned back around to see him laying there in all his glory. I exhaled in a huff, stomping to my room. I heard him call my name but I needed the space. Suddenly everything was suffocating to me

I turned on my stereo, letting the music comfort my lost soul. As I stood there, I noticed how my clothes felt as stiff as my limbs. Gazing at myself in the mirror, I saw that they were the same clothes from 2 days ago. _Ew...I need a shower_. I began to take the clothes off, leaving myself in a matching black lace undergarment set. It was cold, so I hurried to find some clean clothes for after my shower. "Where...Where?" I said out loud. All my clothes are dirty..._Great..._ "Ok Sakura, you're going to have to make a run for it. The bathroom is straight ahead, so no worries. I just have to run and not be seen. Ok...I can do this…" I inhaled a deep breath, preparing myself. My toiletries in one hand, my other hand on the door. I peeked out, no Sasuke. I quickly turned around, to check one more time for clothes. I growled, kicking my desk. "One...Two...THREE!" I said, dashing out the door. I flew out of my room…_IM GOING TO MAKE IT!_ I thought...too soon. As soon as I thought that, I slammed face first into Sasuke's chest. I plunked down with a thud, my stuff dropping everywhere. Sasuke fell right on top of me.. "Oof! Sasuke...get off..." I grunted, pushing him weakly. As the air was fading from my lungs, I began to get frantic. I couldn't keep losing oxygen like this. It was beginning to really do some damage. I shoved him forward by accident, causing his arm to slip from under him. He couldn't catch himself, forcing his lips to meet mine. I was stunned. It was heaven and hell all at once. He pulled away after 5 seconds, a bit longer than most people would do.

"What the heck are you doing?" He asked in a surprised tone, slightly frazzled. I chuckled once, before looking into his eyes. Those gentle dark eyes pierced right through me. He shifted so he was directly over me, my back pressed against the floor. I stared at his face before I noticed that my hand rested on his stomach…his _bare_ stomach. He had no shirt on. And my hand was caressing his abs. They felt good. Nice and hard, constricting over my fingers. It was like I had no control over hands. What the hell? This is what I wake up to? When my eyes traveled up to his, I watched as he stared down, his cheeks a dusty pink. I didn't understand it at first, until I remembered that I had no clothes on...Oh god!

"You know…you're a pervert." I stated it simply, not letting any part of it be questioned. Unfortunately for me, I liked the way his eyes travelled down my body. I graveled under his gaze.

"Not my fault. You wear only lace around a guy and he's bound to stare. I'm no exception." He said, licking his lips. No...ugh! He was driving me wild. I was half crazy to just kiss the boy again. I needed to shower and sleep more. This was ridiculous.

"I..um...have...no...c-clothes." My thoughts were tangled as he moved a little closer. He was inches from my face before I shoved him away...with excessive force.

"What the hell!" He yelled, slamming into a wall. I hugged my body, not letting myself get hurt again.

"I'm not going to be another mistake. You want to try something, do it on Ino..._your girlfriend_." I hissed. He looked angry at first, until his eyes saddened.

"I...I wasn't...it wasn't...like that." He said at last, struggling for words. We looked away from each other, complete awkwardness surrounding us. I was not going to break this silence. "Well...anyways why are you in only...that?" He gestured to my undergarments.

"I already told you. I have no clean clothes. You wanna explain yourself?"

"Like what you see?" He said seductively. I immediately turned red and made a be line for the bathroom. "I'm just kidding. Chill." He laughed.

"I have to shower."

"Oh…me too..." He smirked devilishly. I knew what he was saying regardless of if he said it or not. Just the sight of him made me want to slap him. He was not doing anything good for my emotions right now.

"I don't think so..."I quickly slammed the door on his face as he raced to get in. "Sorry." He chuckled. My heart was pounding in my chest. What in the world is going on? It's like...he doesn't even care for Ino anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I about cried when I checked to see how many reviews I got. You literally made my day. I really really appreciate it! Here's the next one. Review for me ok? Story is now moving along. **

CHAPTER 7

My shower lasted 40 minutes. I did not waste any time, letting the hot water soothe my aching muscles. I knew I was in for a long night tonight so I wanted to be as relaxed as possible. Once I got out, I stared at myself in the mirror. Even though it was probably the thousandth time I've seen myself, it was different this time. It was as if I was really seeing myself for the first time. My green misty eyes looked sad, my face a little gaunt. My lean body was skinny looking, not scary skinny but skinny enough. Clear, creamy white skin and pink gleaming hair that was long and wavy. I actually thought I looked pretty, which was saying something. I wrapped myself tightly into the towel, one hand on the door knob, hesitating.

"I'll just have to wear this around then I guess." I said out loud.

"Sakura! Hurry up." Sasuke called from the other side of the door. I opened the door up to his surprised face. His eyes travelled down my body, and I smiled against my will as his cheeks tinted pink.

"Like what you see?" I asked, immediately regretting opening my mouth. He smirked at me, about to answer. "Save it." I hissed, flying past him. He chuckled before grabbing my hand and leading me into his room. My heart beat quickened. _My god, what's he doing? _Adrenaline pulsed through my veins. _His parents aren't here, and I'm only in a towel. And he's... _I looked down to see him wearing only boxers, no shirt. I could see the defined muscles of his back moving as we walked. I bit my lip, trying to stay calm. Once in his room, he pushed me down onto his bed. I couldn't even think, watching him rummage through his drawers, looking for something. _Is he looking for what I think he's looking for! He's going to seduce me!_ I knew my face resembled a cherry. This just was not real. He stopped searching, standing up straight.

"Now, I know this might be a little weird, and it might be big..." He began. _Did he really make a reference to his size! _When he turned around I felt like I was in a daze. He was holding _clothes _in his hand.

"Um...what?" I asked, completely losing it.

"I thought you might want these. I know you have nothing to wear so I want you to wear these until you have clean clothes." He said, throwing them at me. The bundle consisted of plaid boxers and a plain black tee. Bless his heart.

"Thanks..." I said offhand. I began to giggle until it turned into a laughing fit. I'm such an idiot. It was just too much for me. I knew that he was giving me a weird look but I lost it. I completely fell off the deep end. _I thought we were about to have! And what's more pathetic is that I was getting excited about it._

"Um...Sakura.." He was getting nervous and that made me laugh harder. I fell onto his bed, still laughing. After what seemed like forever passed and I finally calmed down, sitting up. My ribs protested painfully at my episode, but I managed. When my eyes fell on Sasuke, I noticed how he was pointedly looking away, his face bloody red.

"Why is your face so red Sasuke?" He grunted before mumbling to get dressed, leaving me in his room. He shut the door on his way out and I sat there, puzzled. I stared at the clothes in my hands, smiling at his kindness. That's when I noticed that my towel was sitting _loosely_ around my _hips_. I let out a soft shriek, understanding fully why he was so damn red! "SASUKE YOU PERVERT!" I screamed. I heard his shaky laugh but ignored it. I grabbed 2 loads of my clothes, taking it downstairs to wash It was simple enough to work, surprisingly. I washed everything together, never one to follow that 'don't wash your lights with your darks' rule. When I picked up my favorite pair of jeans, I noticed a lump in the pocket. _My phone!_ Woah...16 new text messages. I went to the game room right around the corner after I finished, sitting the couch. There was a big flat screen TV on the wall, arcade games and all the game systems ever made in the world, old and new, down here. Not to mention a KILLER stereo system. None of it held my attention however. I sighed and prepared myself for these messages, already guessing who most of them came from.

**Neji Hyuuga: Sakura, are you ok?  
>PLEASE! PLEASE! COME BACK!<br>Tuesday 3/12/12 12:14**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Sakura! Please!  
>I'm so sorry! You know<br>how I don't think right. Please.  
>You don't know how bad I feel right<br>now. I'm so sorry.  
>Tuesday 312/12 12:21**

**Neji Hyuuga: SAKURA! PLEASE!  
>AT LEAST TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE.<br>FORGET THAT SHIT HEAD  
>SASUKE. HE'S SUCH A DUSH.<br>Tuesday 3/12/12 12:26**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Sakura HARUNO!  
>You better be ok! I will stay out all<br>night if I have to find you.  
>Tuesday 312/12 12:28**

**Hinata Hyuuga: Sakura. Please call.  
>Tell me you're okay. What Sasuke did<br>was wrong and we'll never forgive his  
>selfishness. Everything will be okay.<br>Don't give up.  
>Tuesday 312/12 12:228**

**Neji Hyuuga: Sakura, I'm coming  
>for you okay? Please be okay.<br>I love you. You can't just leave.  
>Be safe.<br>Tuesday 3/12/12 12:29**

**Sasuke Uchiha: (1/2) Sakura, please.  
>I messed up, I know I did. I should<br>have been paying attention to you. I wasn't  
>thinking when I said what I said.<br>I just...it was selfish. I know.  
>But come on. Please don't do this to me.<br>Sakura, we need to know you're okay.  
>I need you in my life. You're so important<br>to me...you are. Sakura, come on. I LOVE YOU!  
>I LOVE YOU! You're my best friend. I can't trust<br>anyone like I can trust you. Sakura HARUNO!  
>Come back...be okay...at least text me that<br>your okay...if you mad, that's fine. If you cuss  
>me out that's okay too...Just call please. If<br>**

**(2/2) anything happens you, I'll never forgive  
>myself. Please Sakura...I'm desperate for an<br>answer. I'm afraid...I'm terrified right now.  
>You happy now that your finally scaring me...<br>cause I'm afraid...I can't lose you. I'm so sorry.  
>Just come back sweetie..come back.<br>Tuesday 3/12/12 12:35**

**Hinata Hyuuga: OMG! This is for real? SAKURA  
>HARUNO! YOU BETTER AT LEAST CALL ME.<br>Please, you're like my sister. You can't just run  
>away because of that stupid Sasuke. He's a boy<br>anyways. Boy's don't know how to act. Please  
>Sakura...Please...come back..you have me!<br>Tuesday 3/12/12 12:36**

**Neji Hyuuga: Im going to kick his a**. I swear,  
>you wait till tomorrow. Wait, can you even come<br>tomorrow? Im so glad we found you. I will beat  
>him up for this. Just you wait. Never scare us like<br>this again. At least come to my house next time.  
>I wont let that bastard know. God, im glad your<br>ok. Love you girl. See you soon.  
>Tuesday 312/12 1:23**

**Hinata Hyuuga: GOD SAKURA! Just give me a scare  
>why don't you. I know I know. It's all that Uchiha's<br>fault. Just...uh! Please call me or something. Please.  
>I swear im going to go off on Uchiha…or ill just get<br>Neji too. You know hes mad as heck right now. Sasuke  
>is in for it tomorrow. Love you girl. Glad your<br>safe. Come to my house next time, ok. I wont  
>say anything to Uchiha either. Teach him right.<br>Tuesday 3/12/12 1:35**

**Naruto Uzumaki: IM GOING TO BEAT THAT MOTHER  
>FUCKER SENSELESS. I SWEAR TO<br>GOD HES DEAD MEAT 2MORROW. I WILL  
>KILL HIM TWICE OVER AND SEND HIM TO<br>HELL. SAKURA IM SO GLAD YOUR OK. I  
>WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM. NEVER. IF<br>YOU EVEN HAVE A SCRATCH HIS ASS IS NO  
>LONGER WELCOME IN OUR GROUP.<br>IM DEAD SERIOUS SAKURA. I love you.  
>Come to me next time. You have me.<br>Talk to you later.  
>Tuesday 312/12 1:35**

**Tenten:I can't believe Sasuke. He's so dense.  
>Idk what's going to happen now…All I know<br>is that I'm glad you're okay and that we  
>found you. I know today was rough but we all<br>love you. We will get through this together.  
>Stay strong!<br>Tuesday 3/12/12 1:41**

**Shikamaru Nara  
>Douche Uchiha. Im nver tlkin 2 him agin.<br>I cnt belve he did this 2 u. Im sry.  
>I dnt lke txtin. So im gona go. Ttyl.<br>Glad ur safe. U have my house 2 cme  
>2 nxt time, bter not be a nxt time tho.<br>Tuesday 3/12/12 1:55**

**Kotetsu H: I swear to god Im killing Uchiha.  
>I cant believe my ears! He really ignored you?<br>For that hag Ino? And why her? Shes a little  
>slut! I cant wait to kick his ass<br>tomorrow. Sakura, your ok, right?  
>If you need me, im here. Just come<br>over. Anything you need, Ill do it.  
>I still cant believe he's going out with her.<br>He needs to go out with you. Ive been trying  
>to hook you guys up for 2 years now.<br>I dont approve now of course.. Text me later  
>babe. Love you.<br>Tuesday 3/12/12 1:55**

**Kimimaro: Im killing him tomorrow. Sry about  
>what happened. Kotetsu told me about it. Uchiha<br>is in for it tomorrow.I hope your ok. Text  
>back whenever you can.<br>Tuesday 3/12/12 1:57**

Wow. I briefly sat there, stunned. My eyes stung with tears, happy one, but tears at that. I held them in like a big girl though. It filled my heart with joy to know I had such great friends that cared. And, I wasn't expecting half of them to say what they did. All those "I Love you's". They were great. It made me feel so needed, so wanted, so...I didn't even know what to say. I expected all those texts from Neji, but the "I love you" made me feel uncomfortable. It felt really cold all of a sudden, as I thought of him. I sighed, smiling. How Tenten can like him is so out of this world. I silently giggled to myself. I felt blessed and that was more than enough for me. I sighed, realizing that I have to text them back. I didn't have to worry about Kimimaro, Kotetsu or Shikamaru. They were all working at Ninja Blast, a paint ball palace. Naruto worked at the zoo, so I didn't want to bother him touring people. I got him in trouble once. I texted him something surprising and he yelled. A lady thought he was talking to her and wouldn't let him explain, just demanded to see the manager. I felt so bad, but I laugh each time it comes up. I got them all in trouble too many times. I even got Kotetsu fired once, though they rehired him because a lot of the people stopped coming after that. Tenten was most likely doing homework but it was still worth a try. Same goes for Hinata. And Sasuke was upstairs…

**New Message to Neji Hyuuga:  
>Hey there. Sorry I haven't texted back. I'm<br>fine though. Thanks for worrying about  
>me. Please tell me you didn't give Sasuke<br>a hard time today at school. I'm over the  
>whole situation now. I just...don't want to<br>think about it. **

**New Message to Hinata Hyuuga:  
>Hey girl. Thanks for worrying about me.<br>I'm back I'm back! lol I know, boys don't  
>know how to act…or think for that<br>matter unless it involves sex.**

I blushed at that, thinking about Sasuke. It was ridiculous. FOCUS Sakura!

**New Message to Sasuke Uchiha  
>Yo playa playa. What's good? lol jk.<br>So, was it ruff today at school? I  
>just got my texts from yesterday.<br>Pretty good and bad..well good for  
>me but bad for you. Everyone<br>seems to hate you now. I'm sorry.  
>I dont hate you. <strong>

**New Message to Tenten.  
>Hey. Thanks for checking in on me.<br>I'm ok. So how was school today with  
>Sasuke? He doesn't have any<br>bruises or anything does he? Could they  
>handle him?<strong>

**Neji Hyuuga: GOD! Took you long enough  
>to answer back. Im glad your ok. I was so<br>worried, even after we found you. I didnt give  
>him a hard time...only cause he WASNT EVEN<br>there. TOO scared to come and face the music.  
>I dont see how your over it. wait...dont tell<br>me...YOU FORGAVE HIS SORRY ASS?  
>Wednesday 313/12 6:32**

**New Message to Neji H.  
>Sorry about that. Just woke not too long ago. I<br>actually slept a WHOLE day. lol  
>just like old times. Yes, I<br>did forgive him. **

**Hinata Hyuuga  
>HEY! I'm so glad you're ok. I hear Neji<br>'wooting' from his room. He's such a loser!  
>And an embarrassment. I don't even<br>want to think about boys right now. I  
>have a test to study for so I have to cut this<br>short. So true about...the...sex thing. Any  
>ways...gtg. Ttys. Bye love you. DONT<br>LEAVE AGAIN!  
>Wednesday 313/12 6:33**

**Sasuke Uchiha  
>Yo gangsta lol. Why are you texting<br>me when we live together? Where are  
>you? What are you talking about<br>with the good and bad? Why me?  
>And...yeah. I know. Everyone flipped<br>out on me. Don't feel sorry or bad,  
>it's my own fault. And, that's good to<br>hear.  
>Wednesday 313/12 6:33**

**New Message to Sasuke Uchiha:  
>Idk...your upstairs. I'm downstairs doing<br>clothes. Idiot, use your ears. Your washer  
>may be fancy but it isn't quiet. I'm talking<br>about the whole situation. Everyone  
>really showed how important I was to them.<br>And how much they really hate you atm. It  
>must've been rough school…oh wait, that's right.<br>I hear you SKIPPED. Tf? You can't skip because  
>you're scared.<strong>

**Tenten: Ugh. Hinata won't let me talk to you.  
>Study! Study! Broken record much?<br>So I'm glad you're ok. I wish we could talk  
>more. You're more important but you know<br>how her family is with grades. -_-  
>Sasuke didn't even come to school!<br>Probably scared. Hell, I know I would  
>be. Text you later ok?<br>Wednesday 3/13/12 6:37**

**Neji Hyuuga: Woah...a whole day. Lol  
>does sound like you. It was his fault.<br>Dont say it wasn't when you know  
>perfectly well that it was. And I wouldn't<br>forgive him over something like this. Not  
>in a million years. It's serious Sakura. It's<br>not like he forgot your birthday. This was  
>important.<br>Wednesday 3/13/12 6:37**

**New Message to Neji Hyuuga:  
>Yea, I miss the old days. Everything was<br>simple then. And I was carefree…Well I  
>still am now lol We. I don't want to talk  
>about it. What's up with you?<strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha  
>I am using my ears. And I dont hear anything.<br>Oh. Well w/e. Idec anymore. its in the past now.  
>Everyone can go suck it. You are important,<br>you know. Idk why you dont think that. It  
>would have been rough too, but I didnt go.<br>I dont feel like texting, so ill come downstairs.  
>Wednesday 313/12 6:37**

Sure enough I heard Sasuke come running down the stairs. The stairs creaked a little, from being so old. And I didn't feel quite as cold anymore, knowing that he was with me now.

"Hey..." He said quietly. He plopped down next to me, sending me flying an inch in the air. I giggled at that.

"Hey yourself. Thanks for the clothes again. So we were scared, huh?" I asked, repositioning myself on my back. He picked up the stereo remote control, playing Suna as background music.

"You're assuming." He lifted my legs up, spreading them across his own so he could scoot closer to me. I smiled at him, my body tingling with an electric shock. I was lucky he didn't notice the goosebumps.

"Well…based off of what everyone told me. I can only imagine how hard it must have been on you." He gently stroked my legs, keeping quiet for some time.

"They can say what they want. Besides, you couldn't take care of yourself all alone in this house..." He said thoughtfully. I looked away, suddenly embarrassed._ He stayed home to take care of me...that's so sweet._ My mind embraced those words, making them into more than their worth but I didn't care. It made me elated. I had to frequently remind myself that he had a girlfriend, so I needed to watch what I was doing.

**Neji Hyuuga: Nothing really. Just talking  
>to you. You? If I asked you something,<br>you would answer honestly no matter what,  
>right?<br>Wednesday 3/13/12 6:39**

"Why? You didn't have to do that." I said, while texting my reply to Neji.

**New Message to Neji Hyuuga:  
>Of course I would. What's up? And I'm just<br>talking with Sasuke.**

"Why wouldn't I? I wanted to make sure my good ole pal was alright." His voice was playful but I could hear the tenseness in it. He was trying to be strong.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked, stealing Neji's line. His coal black eyes shined with patience, as he looked into mine. He smiled at me, nodding. "Did you mean all those things you said to me? In the texts I mean?" I hesitated slightly, looking everywhere but him. I could see the way his face twisted as different emotions overtook him. Before I knew what I was doing, I sat up, wrapping my arms around him. His arms shot around me in return, holding me tightly against his chest.

"I meant every word. You don't know how scared I was. I honestly thought you left for good. It was...It was..." I listened patiently for his reply. It made my heart fill with love and joy, hearing how much he cared about me. The pain was hard to coop with, but the fact that my disappearance made him upset to the point where he was crying made a difference. A big one. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I didn't dare take it out to ruin a moment like this. "I was so scared…I mean I know I messed up, but I didn't think you would leave. Not right away at first. I thought one of the others went after you. And when I found out they didn't…I went crazy. I was scared out of my mind. I mean what if something happened to you? That would be my fault too. You don't know how sorry I am. You mean a lot to me Sakura, and I'm not just saying that. I love you." He finished, the truth ringing deep with each and every word. My eyes stung again, tears threatening to fall. I smiled gently, trying to ignore how I was feeling. _If only you knew how much I loved you…_

"It's okay. I know that...you had other things to occupy you. I can't be the center of attention all the time. Best friend or not. You have a life of your own. I had Naruto and the others anyways…I can't always run to you. So it's okay. Thank you for caring so much." I whispered in his ear, soothing his pain. He relaxed a bit.

"But I hurt you. And I want you to come to me. That's what I'm here for…that's who I am as your best friend. Sakura I-" He whispered back urgently.

"It's ok. I healed under your very special care." And at that he laughed. "That's my boy." I kissed his cheek, laying my head against his shoulder. A content silence overtook us for the next few minutes until my phone vibrated again, reminding me of its existence.

**Neji Hyuuga: Tell him to get out and  
>to never come near you again. :(<br>Do you like…him?**_**  
>Wednesday 313/12 6:41**_

I was NOT expecting that. I felt my body go stiff. I mean…of course not. We're just friends. And it's not like it matters now.

**New Message to Neji Hyuuga:  
>I...it doesn't matter. He has a gf<br>and he's my best friend. **

"What?" Sasuke asked curiously, back to his old self.

"Neji...He told me to tell you to get out of the house. And to never come near me again" He started chuckling before shaking his head. I couldn't help but laugh with him. I checked the time, it was a little past 7 now. And, surprisingly, I WAS tired. I yawned and he did the same thing.

"Tired?" He asked, patting my leg.

"Yeah. You?" He nodded. I was debating on whether or not to get my clothes, but I really wanted to sleep.

"I'll stay up to get your clothes if you want so you can sleep." He offered, yawning again. It was like he read my mind.

"Aw...well aren't we helpful tonight?" I teased. He grimaced at me, pinching my cheeks."Thats quite all right. I'll get it myself." I looked down at my phone, noticing that I had a message. Neji never failed to text back quickly.

**Neji Hyuuga: Ugh whatever...dude,  
>you coming to school tomorrow?<br>I want you to meet someone.  
>Wednesday 313/12 7:06**

**New Message to Neji Hyuuga:  
>Yeah….who?<strong>

**Neji Hyuuga: He's new. You'll like him. :)  
><strong>_**Wednesday 3/13/12 7:07**_

**New Message to Neji Hyuuga:  
>If you say so. haha<strong>

"Look's like we've got a new fellow in school. Neji wants us to meet him tomorrow." I said casually, gazing up at a tired Sasuke. He didn't say anything for a minute, before his head turned towards me slowly, his eyes closed.

"Is that so? Us? Or _you?_" He asked, his head turning back to its original position.

"Well, he said me, but you'll meet him too of course. You'll be with me tomorrow, right?" I asked, covering the hope in my voice. He chuckled lazily.

"Yeah...but I'll be walking with...Ino." He said between a yawn.

"Oh go to bed already. You can barely stay awake." _Oh I'll be with Ino! Golly whiz! I put you through hell but I'm still with a girl I barely like._

"Your fault. You kept me up all night with your fevers and screaming." His voice was barely higher than a whisper, pain seeping through every word.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I'll return the favor?" He smiled that beautiful smile, his black eyes opening to rest on mine.

"I'll hold you to that." I laughed, glancing down at my phone. It was amazing how I never notice anything when I'm with Sasuke. It's simply impossible to pay attention to the outside world.

_**Neji Hyuuga: Whatever yourself.  
>I gtg. Dad wants to quiz me for<br>the stupid test. Like ill fail. Ttyt.  
>Wednesday 313/12 7:14**_

**New Message to Neji Hyuuga:  
>Bye. Good luck. <strong>

When I glanced over at Sasuke, his eyes were closed and he was snoring lightly. I smiled, running a finger down his cheek. I stiffly got up, my body still sore, to put my clothes in the dryer. I ran upstairs to get 2 blankets and pillows before running back downstairs. I made a little bed for me on the floor, and stood over Sasuke. He looked so peaceful. The curve of his lip was cute and his hair fell across his face gracefully. I lifted his head up, placing the pillow under it, and holding my hand there for a few moments. I stroked his hair, feeling its soft texture fall through my fingers. It felt like heaven. And then, I stepped back before letting out a breath._ I need a boyfriend._ I draped the blanket over his body before laying down on my bed and falling asleep.

"Sakura...wake up. School time." I heard someone croon in my ear. I groaned loudly, before stretching. I heard him chuckle, opening my eyes to glare balefully at him. "20 minutes."

"Ugh!" I rushed to get ready. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a black tee, black vans and my put my hair up into a messy bun.

"Thanks by the way for the covers and pillow!" I heard him yell from the kitchen. I cracked my back before applying some light make up and heading to the kitchen.

"No problem." I walked past him to grab a granola bar and a bottle of water. "Ready?"

It took us 10 minutes to get to school and I nearly fell asleep again. Car rides always make me sleepy. When we pulled up, all my friends were waiting in the parking lot, waving at us. Well, at _me._ They glared hatefully at Sasuke, and I was about to fix that. I got out and stomped over to them, a smile playing at my lips.

"Guys quit it, okay. It's done and over with. Grow up." I said sternly. They all took a step back, before looking from me to Sasuke.

"Alright. As long as you forgive him, I guess I forgive him too." Tenten said, while most of the others agreed. Naruto scuffed before walking away, Hinata and Neji following after him. _He'll get over it eventually._ We walked to our usual spot, Sasuke departing. _Going to meet the lovely Ino. _I couldn't stop myself from glaring, just the thought of her made me feel nauseated.

"Hey Neji. Sorry guys but who did you want me to meet?" I spoke too soon. He opened his mouth before a deep voice sounded from behind me. It gave me goosebumps.

"Neji." He said.

"Ahh...Gaara, right on time. Sakura, meet Gaara. He's from Suna! Can you believe that? Hot as hell down there." Neji laughed, pounding fists with Gaara. He has amazing red hair, that looked silky to touch. He had amazing foam green-turquoise eyes. He was incredibly hot...almost as hot as Sasuke.

"Hello." I said, holding out my hand. He took it, a smirk on his face.

"Hi." He replied. He held on for a second longer than normal, not that I minded, before letting go. My hand tingled as it dropped to my side. I smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back. _Gaara, huh? Just my type._

**A/N: Woah...now that was a long chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another long and intense chapter. Hope you like it!**

CHAPTER 8

I couldn't help but smile at him. Gaara had a mysterious face, and something about it pulled me in. He was smiling back at me, and it was as if nothing else really mattered, just like with Sasuke.

"Sakura...SAKURA!" Neji yelled in my ear. I had completely zoned out. I whipped my head to the side, almost falling. A blush embraced my cheeks as I averted my eyes to the tiled floors of the hallway. _I can't seriously be making a fool of myself already._

"Y-Yeah?" I mumbled before lifting my eyes to look into his. He had a smirk on his face, and I grimaced.

"Are you coming tonight? To perform?" He asked. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What..." I began...before it popped into my mind. Karaoke Night. "You can't seriously expect me to sing..." I said skeptically, my eyes looking back at Gaara. His face was amused, sending a chill up my spine.

"Yeah we do. We want to hear you sing, and you promised that you weren't backing out this time." Neji said. I looked at Tenten, and then at Naruto. They were both eagerly nodding their heads. _Damnit! _

"Sai? Kotetsu? Even you Kimimaro?" Ugh! Devilish smiles were set firmly on all of their faces. I wasn't getting out of this one. I grumbled "fine" before walking away, thinking about what to sing. What would I sing? What would I wear? Who's even going to be there? I wasn't paying attention, so of course I tripped over my own feet.

"Careful!" A voice said, catching my arm and pulling me up. I looked up at my savior, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks Gaara." I said, a light blush reappearing on my cheeks. I don't even know this guy and I'm already acting like I like him.

"You're welcome." He chuckled and it was a beautiful laugh. It sounded like deep bells. "Can I walk you to class?" He offered. I had to admit, I was very pleased. Sasuke never offered to walk me to class. _That's only because he always just did it, he never had to ask._ I scorned myself internally, like it mattered.

"Do you know where Pre-calculus is?" I challenged him.

"Seems like you'll be walking me then. I have it next...with...Kurenai." He was reading off a class sheet.

"Really? I do too. Lemme see your schedule." I took it right out of his hands, smirking. He had Precalc first, health with Tsunade after that with me, chemistry with Iruka (also with me), and then applied nutrition with me! What a coincidence. "Wow, we have all the same classes. Are you stalking me?" I playfully punched his arm, giggling like an idiot and shoving the paper back in his hands. He laughed at me, and I about fell to the ground. His laugh! I couldn't get enough of it.

"How could I not? Just look at you." I gazed up at him curiously. I could tell he was being sincere and honest. My stomach did little frightening flips, and I was becoming flustered. No guy can do this. _I, Sakura Haruno, becoming some giddy girl over some guy I have known for no more than 10 minutes._ _This only happens with Sasuke…_"I'm kidding. Well about the stalking part at least." He smiled at me, really smiled, and I could only blink. "Are you ok? You zone out a lot." I laughed at that, staring at him with a peculiar gaze.

"I'm...perfect." I said. His smile was so magnetic. I couldn't look away. People were starting to yell at us for just standing in the hallway, so I began to walk again, giggling like a two year old. "Anyways, precalc is this way, Gaara." My mouth tingled as I said his name. My mouth never tingled when I said Sasuke's name. _Stop comparing them!_ Maybe everything isn't as hopeless as I thought it would be. We were turning a corner when I suddenly walked right into something hard. "Damn locker." I mumbled, feeling myself falling to the ground. Strong arms caught me just in time. I looked up apologetically to Gaara but a different voice caught my attention.

"I'm a locker?" It was impossible not to know who this voice belonged too. I looked up, smiling sheepishly at Sasuke. His lips twitched as his eyes left mine for the arms that held me. His eyebrows furrowed in disapproval, and I snorted. His attention came back to me, until I noticed that he was holding Ino's hand. She was staring up at Gaara, an unmistakable lust in her eyes. _Oh no you are not looking at Gaara like that. You don't get Sasuke AND Gaara. He's mine._

"You should apologize." Gaara said huskily. I didn't notice until right this moment how hostile the atmosphere felt. What I did notice, however was how sexy I thought Gaara's voice was.

"I didn't do anything." Sasuke replied in an equally sexy voice. His was soft, and smooth, the exact opposite of Gaara's.

"You made her fall." Gaara's was frowning, his eye brows coming together.

"She ran into me." Sasuke took a step forward, his chest pressed against my right arm. Ino yanked him back the same exact time Gaara pulled me away. She was glaring hatefully at me. I just rolled my eyes, ignoring her existence. Sasuke looked menacing, ready to pounce on his prey. Interesting morning, right?

"Only because you were in the way." He replied back, his grip on my arm tightening. It began to throb where he held me.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" He asked. Gaara smirked at him, and I knew this wasn't going to go anywhere good.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I ran into Sasuke, Gaara. All my fault. Let's go to class now, okay?" I said quickly, grabbing his hand and making him walk with me.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called, his voice stern. I stopped walking, turning my head slightly to see his and Ino's face equally matched in anger. I was about to answer when the warning bell sounded.

"Come on! Or else we'll be late!" I said quickly, jogging lightly to class. I felt Gaara's hand clasp mine, and I sighed slightly. His hands were so warm. We made it just in time, the late bell sounding and ringing through the halls as we crossed the threshold.

"Ah, so good to see you walking a new student to class Sakura. But you know, you have a lot of work to make up. Take a seat in the back. Since your late, you can explain to Gaara…" And I tuned her out after that, walking to the back and taking out my workbook. I gave him a new one, and just flipped open to a page. Sitting down, I noticed that Gaara moved his desk directly next to mine. I smiled at him, knowing that there wasn't much else I could do.

"So, where do you want to begin?" I whispered, looking into my backpack for a pencil, paper and my notes.

"Let's start with you." I stopped rummaging through my backpack, sitting up slowly. After about a second or two I turned my head slowly to the side. He was smiling genuinely at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Tell me about yourself." I stared at him until a soft smile played at my lips.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, placing my hands on my desk. The whole period we talked about everything; what music we liked, our friends, likes and dislikes. We had quite a few things in common but we did have differences as well. After precalc, we walked to the health room. I didn't like how many of the snobby girls were gossiping about us. _Maybe I could make some of those rumors true._ I laughed at my dirty thought, until blushing as it set in.

"What?" Gaara asked, sitting at the desk beside me.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I flashed an innocent smile at him, earning one back. The day seemed to pass by quickly after that. Chemistry was a blur like normal, only this time I didn't sleep in the class. I was too busy passing notes with Gaara, flirting a bit, and staring into his eyes. It's such a girly thing, but I know why they do it now. It's fun to get lost in their depths. His smiles caused my skin to tingle, and when he walked near me my heart raced. It was as if..._Do not finish that thought Sakura._ Once the bell rung, we went to our last class.

"Does school always pass by like this? It feels like I've only been here for 5 minutes." Gaara whispered in my ear. We were standing right outside of Anko's classroom, my head titled to the side, resting on the lockers while looking up at him. He was leaning forward, inclined to me.

"No. It's rare actually, at least for me. Unless I'm having fun it moves at a snail's pace." A grin appeared on his face.

"So...did it go by fast for you?" He asked me, pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I nodded my head, looking away from him. So, he's incredibly sweet too. Of all the things I've learned about Gaara, his inner strength amazed me the most. He's been through a lot in his life, losing his mother when he was born, and his family hating him for it. But he was nice to people, so they didn't have to feel hated like he was. "Did I have anything to do with that?" He asked.

"I suppose you did." I laughed at him, my eyes looking around the hall now. Sasuke was walking towards us, hand in hand with Ino, smirking at her and watching her. A quick and sharp pain pierced through my chest, threatening to rip me apart... _I want these feelings gone. It's not fair to me._ I thought, my eyes watching them.

"Sakura?" I turned my heated attention towards Gaara, and just by looking at his face, the anger melted away. I smiled at him, and his face smoothed out from its concerned state.

"ALRIGHT YOU PESKY COUPLES. GET IN CLASS OR I'LL HAVE YOU SUSPENDED!" Anko yelled at all of us, looking directly at me and Gaara. I blushed slightly, scurrying into class. I took my normal seat, Gaara sat behind me. _Sasuke isn't going to like that._

"Gaara...um...that's-" I stopped short when Anko started yelling again.

"UCHIHA! STOP SUCKING FACE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET IN HERE! NOW!" I quickly turned around, seeing an annoyed vein sticking out on her neck.

"That's what Sakura?" I turned back around, looking at the floor. _Fine then. Go ahead and kiss your girlfriend. I mean, she is your girlfriend, that's what couples do. No reason to be feeling this annoying pain in my chest._ I thought bitterly, cracking a smile as best I could at Gaara. I took a deep breath, letting my eyes trail slowly up to his face.

"That's-" I began until being interrupted again.

"That's _my_ seat, so get the hell out of it." Sasuke said in an annoyed voice. We both smirked at him, and I was surprised at that.

"You snooze you lose kid...or rather, you KISS you miss!" I closed my eyes and began laughing at my stupidity, until I was yanked up from my seat. I stopped laughing, my eyes flying open.

"What.." I tried, until I was yanked the other way.

"Get off of Sakura!" Gaara said dangerously. The room got silent, all eyes looking over here. I could feel their stares boring holes at us. Both had death grips on my forearm, and I could feel the blood flow slowing considerably.

"You let go!" Sasuke said in a voice not quite matching Gaara's.

"Guys...come on…what is this.." I tried to say but was cut off. This was starting to make me angry.

"Shut up! Just shut up Sakura. I can handle this." Sasuke's eyes were staring into mine, and he was looking at me in a way I couldn't understand...I've seen this look before, but I couldn't put a name on it.

"Don't talk to her like that." Gaara pulled me more towards him, causing Sasuke to jerk me back the other way.

"I can talk to her however the hell I want. Not get off of _my girl._" I stopped breathing. _His...He called me his? But...that doesn't...I can't...I'm_... My thoughts became incoherent; jumbled. I didn't understand. I stared up at his face, wary, watching his lips tremble angrily.

"You're girl?" Gaara laughed in a mocking way. I snapped out of my daze, paying attention again. "You think you can have someone like Sakura?" His voice definitely had mockery in it. "She's _not_ your girl."

"Guys, come on. Let go of me! You're HURTING my arms!" I said loud enough for them to shut up and listen. They didn't let go though, just stared each other down. After a minute, Gaara was big enough to let go first, but Sasuke didn't let go at all, not at first. Once Gaara's grip was gone Sasuke yanked me to him. The tip of my foot collided with his, making me fall forward. Sasuke wasn't prepared for that, and he knew that if he held on he was going down with me. So that's when he let go, letting me fall to the ground. The class gasped. I was literally dumbfounded. I wasn't expecting that.

"You idiot!" Gaara said, taking a few steps towards me. Sasuke's fist clenched dangerously.

"Stay away from my.." Gaara cut him off.

"Still playing that line? After doing that_?_" I could feel the tears slipping down my face. _You asshole…_

"Says who?" I watched them in amazement, my hormones going out of control. I was feeling angry, loved, happy, important and...I couldn't name the last one. But hearing Sasuke call me his girl, that made me tingle all over. However that was forgotten momentarily, as I stared at the floor.

"Well, how about your_ girlfriend?_ The one who you were just playing tonsel hockey with, and apparently the one standing right at the door." The whole class turned to the door, watching Ino glare balefully at me, her eyes blood shot and rimmed with tears. She had _that _look. The one that said, choose now; me or her.

"Ino, babe, you know what I meant. Like my girl as in my_ best friend._" He hesitated a second too long before replying. She just stared at him, waiting. Sasuke turned back to look at Gaara, before he turned to me. My emerald eyes were waiting on him, seeing what he was going to do. His face softened and he stopped trembling. He began to bend his knees, before freezing and standing up. His eyes said it all' I'm sorry but it's not you. I watched him step over me; I watched him walk over to her; I watched him embrace her in a loving way; I watched him smile apologetically at her, cupping her chin and kissing her in a soft passionate way. It _stung._ My heart, well it felt dead. I felt so betrayed, so…insignificant. For goodness sake, I've been his best friend for 2 years! Yet he chooses her. I thought...And that's when I realized what feeling I've been living off the most. _Hope._ I was hoping and wishing that he would come to me. But it was apparent that that wasn't ever going to happen. Gaara walked over to me, and I turned, seeing enough of Sasuke. I looked up at him, his face was welcoming. He knew that I was feeling betrayed. He got down on his knees in front of me, gently pulling me up into an embrace. And it was as if my hormones became in order then. He was coaxing everything away, making me calm. The sting in my chest was significantly less painful and I was feeling important...to some extent.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

"You're more than welcome." He whispered back. He pulled me up, a hand at my elbow to steady me. We sat back down, but this time, for arguments sake, he sat in the seat beside mine.

"Sakura?" Neji said from across the room. His fists were shaking...hell _he_ was shaking.

"Go get it off your chest Neji." I said wholeheartedly. Neji got up, walked calmly over to Sasuke.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? SHE JUST FORGAVE YOU FOR THE STUNT YOU PULLED TWO DAYS AGO AND NOW YOU ACT LIKE THIS?" Neji yelled. Sasuke pulled Ino behind him, protecting her. I snorted. Everyone looked at me and I ducked my head, embarrassed.

"Neji, calm down. This doesn't-"He cut him off.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! IT DOES CONCERN ME. SHE'S MY FRIEND. YOU WILL NOT HURT HER AGAIN BECAUSE YOU ARE NEVER TO SPEAK TO HER AGAIN."

"I can talk to her whenever I want." Sasuke countered. _Don't even bother..._ I thought, though I pathetically wanted him to anyways. A part of me was still holding onto him against my will, doesn't mean I couldn't fight it.

"Don't try it...I am done with you. Sakura means a lot to me and when you hurt her, you're hurting me. Go play house with your slut of a girlfriend." Neji said turning his back to Sasuke.

"Don't call her that." Sasuke said sharply, shoving Neji away. _Bad choice. Don't mess with Neji when he's mad._ I knew then what he was going to do next so I quickly got up and ran for Neji. He turned around, snapping his arm forward. I jumped right in time for his fist to connect with my stomach. I hit the ground with a thud, holding my stomach and twitching._ Man he's got one heck one hell of a punch._ I heard many "Sakura's" all around me, but the only one that mattered was the husky one right by my side, trying to straighten me out. But I wasn't having any of that.

"Sshh Sssh, it's ok Sakura. I'm here." Gaara said soothingly to me. He tried again and I opened my eyes frantically at him. His face was composed and welcoming but his eyes were horrified. I trusted him. He tried for a third time and I let him. He moved my head to his lap and started rubbing my stomach. He didn't go under my shirt, just placed his hand onto of my stomach and soothed it. The pain was dulling out, and I was becoming relaxed. Several things happened after that. Anko was yelling the same time Sasuke was and then Neji was at my side, his face stuck in pain.

"OKAY OKAY! This has gotten way out of hand. You, miss blond, get the hell out of my hall and to class. Your 5 minutes late." Anko boomed. All this happened in only 5 minutes? "Uchiha and Hyuuga, to the back of the room now! Go settle things like men! Gaara, you uh, just keep doing that until she's fine and then go sit down. Everyone else...GET TO WORK!" The rest of the class went to work, though their eyes glanced at us every few seconds. Neji and Sasuke stomped their way to the back of class, sitting at the circular tables. They glared at each other, not saying a word. I suddenly wondered why Anko never said anything at first to begin with. When I glanced over at her, she was smirking and mumbling about how exciting this all was. _Dumb ass! What kind of teacher is she?_

"Are you okay now?" Gaara asked me quietly, after a few minutes. I nodded and he helped me up. We went to the back tables, about to figure everything out.

"Hyuuga. Get to your seat and work." Anko yelled back to him. He sighed, throwing a sorry look at me before getting up. He patted his pocket, and I knew what he meant. His phone was there so he was going to text me. I took a deep breath, readying myself for this next conversation.

"Sasuke, what happened back there?" He shrugged it off, annoying me. "Gaara, do you mind giving us a minute to ourselves?" I asked him in a kind voice. His brow shot up. "I'll be okay." He nodded and went to the other table, staring intently at us. "Answer me." I demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke wouldn't look at me. And it made my chest sting.

"You do. I can understand that you wanted him out of your seat but you didn't need to argue over it. There are plenty of other seats. Why did you yank me out of my chair? Better yet, why the hell are you being a sadistic asshole? You've been rude all day. Neji is right. You have no right to be rude after what we just got over. Who gives you the fucking right to act like you own me? I can't even believe you…I can't believe you would do this to me. Why? Why are you being like this?" My voice was pleading yet hard at the same time. He didn't answer me and I threw my fist down on the table. It made an audible thud. "My god Sasuke, grow the fuck up." I stood up but Sasuke sighed, grabbing my arm and gently pulling me back down.

"Fine. God I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm not a good enough friend for you anymore these days. I didn't want you sitting near him, okay? It bothered me. I don't like him." His head jerked to the side towards Gaara. "IS he your boyfriend?" His voice was demanding this time.

"No, he's not. For god's sake I just met the kid today! I don't see you objecting to me sitting near Neji." But then I remembered how he was always staring me down when I did.

"Because, I'm cool with Neji. Not him." His eyes flicked over to Gaara, glaring.

"You sure as hell are not cool with me." Neji said loudly, the class giggled.

"Enough with that language. If I hear another curse word, you're all suspended." The class shut up and got back to work, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Sasuke, whatever. What's wrong with Gaara?" He gave me that look, his lips tightening into a straight line. That meant he wasn't going to tell me for anything. "Oh do NOT give me that look. You owe me an explanation." His face was set, and I sighed, slumping back into my chair.

"Why did you save me from Neji's punch?" His voice was now soft and curious, causing my pain and anger to dissolve. I didn't like the effects he had on me.

"I…I don't know." And I really didn't. "It's just...my legs moved on their own. I guess I didn't want you to get hit..." I agonized over it, how painstakingly true it was. I dropped my head so he couldn't see my face.

"So…you protected me…" His voice was strained, and I wasn't comfortable at the way this conversation was going. _This means I'm going to forgive him…after everything he's done and confirmed for me._ _I knew I would._

"I did." I said after a while.

"And I...I chose..." He struggled with himself. I sighed.

"You chose Ino over me. It's whatever Sasuke. I'm over it." But the way I said it, it was apparent that it hurt me. "Don't think badly of yourself. She's your girlfriend."

"But you've been my best friend for 2 years… and...I let you fall." His eyes widened before darkening in hate. _You know what? Not this time kid._

"Hey it is what it is. Apparently, my friendship doesn't mean as much as I thought it did. "I said. He sighed, his face smoothing into a blank expression.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"I know you are. But I don't forgive you. You've been different ever since Ino's been a part of the picture. You've changed and I'm not the only one who's noticed. You've made it very clear who you want to be with and who is more important. So live with it, asshole. I'm done." I got up, leaving him speechless. He was expecting us to be okay. But I'm done. I can't live like this anymore.

"I'm sorry..." He said through clenched teeth. I didn't bother to look back at him, just sat down in my seat. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and scowled. I didn't feel like being here right now.

_**Neji Hyuuga: Im sorry. I didn't mean  
>to hit you. I don't understand why<br>you protected that leech though.  
>Thursday 314/12 1:45**_

**Me: It's fine. I didn't want him to  
>get hurt. Forgive and move<br>forward my friend. It is what it is.  
>Thursday 314/12 1:46**

"You don't accept?" Sasuke asked, his voice rising. It was sinking in finally.

"Sasuke!" I hissed. "Stop it...This is what got us into this mess in the first place! For once just shut the hell up." My pocket vibrated again. I took it out, but I didn't read it right away. I was watching Sasuke to make sure he wouldn't say anything else. The expression on his face was enough for me to almost tell him I was sorry. Almost.

_**Neji Hyuuga: No. I will not forgive  
>him for this. You can forget it.<br>Thursday 3/14/12 1:46**_

**Me: Well join the team.  
>Thursday 314/12 1:47**

"Can I come tonight to hear you sing?" Gaara asked, changing the subject to a lighter topic.

"Neji! PHONE!" Anko yelled. I turned around to see her standing over him, her hand out. He reluctantly gave it to her, turning to nod at me.

"Of course." I smiled at him, my nerves jump starting. He smiled at me and Sasuke made a noise. I turned to look at him sharply but his eyes were closed. The rest of the day went by with no problems. Gaara walked me home, after an agitated Sasuke protested to drive me instead. We walked and talked. He even bought me ice cream on the way there. I laughed most of the time, grateful for the way the rest of the day was going. Once we got to the house, he asked for my number. I gladly gave it to him. We hugged for about a minute and then he left. Sasuke was sulking on the couch and I just walked past him, flipping through the songs on my MP3 player. The perfect song came on and I knew that I was going to sing it. I looked into my closet for an outfit. I had something in mind but I didn't know if I had the right things. I was ecstatic when I found all that I wanted. After 2 hours of quietly practicing my singing, I put my outfit on and did my makeup. I walked out, seeing Sasuke watching TV. That is until his dulls eyes landed on me and brightened with intensity. I shuddered as his eyes trailed up and down my body repeatedly, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You look...ready." He said. I ignored him and walked into the kitchen, getting some water to calm my nerves.

"Come on Sakura, don't be like that. I know you must be nervous." I again stayed silent. I felt his arms around my waist in the next second, his face burrowing into my neck. "Please…I can't take this." I sighed, turning around to face him. My eyes narrowed, but he smiled encouragingly nonetheless.

"You like it?" I asked. He nodded, standing up. I was wearing tight black leather pants that showed every curve of my lower body, red closed toe pumps, a black tank top that stopped right above my naval and a black vest of soft material. My lips were painted red, with heavy liner for my eyes and silver sparkle around them. _I look good!_

"You...ready?" Sasuke stumbled over his words, walking towards the door.

"Yup." I walked past him to the door. "Don't get the wrong idea either. I still don't forgive you." We drove to the place in silence. I was beginning to get even more nervous. Once we got there I saw all my friends sitting at the tables. The place we went to was like a club. It had a big stage, and booths lining the walls. It had a huge dance floor and multicolored lights shining around. Music was playing loudly, while some people danced. My heart raced as Gaara came into view. His eyes widened when he saw me. A blush covered my cheeks as his gaze lingered on my body before they hit my face. He broke into a smile, motioning me to come over. I began walking, my heels clinking against the floor. "Hey guys!" I loudly yelled to them. All of their mouths dropped when they saw me, which made my blush deepen.

"Hot damn, Sakura! Who are you trying to get?" Naruto joked, causing everyone to laugh. I shook my head, waving a goodbye to them and walking over to the stage. The DJ had glasses on, but once I got there, he slid them off checking me out. I blushed but smiled all the same at him.

"I want to sing tonight. Do you know anyone who can sing with me?" He nodded, not even asking for the song. I told him what it was and he said he could definitely do the song. I smiled up at him.

"Okay everyone better get to the dance floor, this next song is going to make those hips swerve! I did it For Love by BoA." The lights hit the stage, and I was nervous. As soon as the song came on, I was confident. I knew I could do this. I danced around, my hips moving right on time with the beat.

Once I was done, the crowd cheered, boys were whistling, earning death glares from my guy friends and I was smiling like crazy. I laughed at it all, finally feeling content after today's crazy events. Another fast paced song came on so we all danced with each other. I felt someone snake their arm around my waist, resting there hand on the bare skin of my belly. I turned around, meeting Gaara's warm green eyes.

"You were amazing." He smiled that alluring smile, and I just wanted to kiss him.

"Thank you." When I tried to move away to dance again, he held fast. I gazed curiously at him, while he hesitated. Then, with determination in his eyes, he leaned forward and pressed his hungry lips on mine. What did I do? I didn't protest, that's for sure.

**A/N: Well thats the end of this chapter! I especially loved it. Woot Woot for Gaara. Haha. Review for me and chapter 9 will be coming your way. No reviews, no updates.**


End file.
